


United

by TrashYatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashYatt/pseuds/TrashYatt
Summary: Gladion have been moving around the different regions in the search of something, but ended up in Unova; Castelia City when his interest got caught in Street Racing. He have been living there, in a garage for a few years, but it wasn't until recentily that he figured that he needed to hire another mechanic, as a second opinion on stuff is always good. He posted the application online, and eventually this girl, Luna, applied for the job. She got it, as she knew what she was talking about, as well as her Kantonese connections made it easy to get parts that were hard to get. It didn't go as he planned...He definitly didn't plan on falling for the girl he hired as an extra pair of hands.





	1. What day is It?

After the last street race a few hours earlier, Gladion and Luna decided to just cruise around the outskirts of Castelia City. Being happy with the massive amount of money they won, as well as a new custom sports car, they wanted to celebrate, by taking a 'stroll' with the prize. Getting out of the city were an easy feat, as well as there were no patrols around, so they could mess around a little in the streets before going outside of the city. It didn't take long before they were outside of the city, as trees and the slightly urban area's started to show up. Laughing and having a good time, they chatted about what they would be doing with the money they got.

«What do use them for? Or should we just save them?» Luna asked, looking out of the window, seeing the trees passing by quickly.

«Not sure. Maybe we should just save them for later, as we defentily don't need a new car anytime soon.» he said, taking a firm grip around the steering wheel.

«We'll do just that then.» She replied, followed with a soft smile and a soft chuckle.

«That race earlier were quite the trip, eh?» Gladion said, looking over at her quickly.

«Easy as pie, honey.» she added, smiling

Gladion took a quick glance over at her again, seeing her soft lips curved up in a smile as she were looking forward on the road. She then gave a nod, as there was a curve ahead of them, indicating that they should have a little fun while being outside of the city, and definitely not going back to the garage anytime soon. Gladion took the hint and just smirked softly. As they started to turn the corner, Gladion grabbed the handbreak, pulling it up, making the car slide to the side as he kept it on the road. Once the curve were done, he pulled the handbreak down, straightning up the car again as he shifted the gear, not missing any speed as they kept on going forward on the road.

«Ooh~. Nice turn, darling.» she murmured softly to him.

«Heh.» he chuckled softly. «I have had a good teacher.» he added, looking over at her.

Luna just nodded. «True. But i just used words or showed you, the rest is all on you~.»

They kept on going up the road, until they got to an overview of the city, taking a small break from the road. Turning up at the place, parking the car and killed the roaring engine as they stepped out of it. Luna walked up to the railings in front of them, while Gladion placed himself in front of the car, sitting down on the hood while watching her, and the lights from the city illuminating her gently. It was a cold winter night, so Luna didn't stay around the edge for long before she walked up to him, placing herself in front of him and leaned herself against him. Gladion had his hands in the pockets of his jacket, but as soon as she came around, he wrapped them around her, keeping her close.

Their foreheads were touching, and she smiled softly to him, eyes locked. «It's been a year already...» she muttered softly.

«Time flies when you have fun.» he added softly, smiling at her.

She gave a soft giggle. «True...» she said softly, nuzzling him. «You remember what day it is?»

He tilted her chin up a little towards him. «How can i forget...» he murmured softly to her.

Leaning in, they locked their lips, softly brushing each other passionately before it slowly became more intense, their tongues gracefully twirling around each other. The make out session got quickly interupted by a car passing the overview, which made both of them look at the road, trying to see who it could be, only to see nothing behind the car. They both shrugged, and as they did, it started to snow. They both looked up at the sky before looking at each other again. Luna gave a small giggle while Gladion chuckled softly.

«Let's head back, as i'm not dressed for snow.» she said, giving him a grimace.

«Same...And i believe that the car don't have wheels fitted for the snowy roads as well.» he added.

Luna nodded, and got unwrapped from his embrace, walking over to the passenger side and got herself in. Gladion got over to the drivers side, getting in and starting up the engine. As he turned the key, the engine roared at first, but eventually gave to a halt, sounding like it was softly purring.

«Purrs like a kitten.» he murmured said softly. Luna just chuckled and nodded.

Turning around, they got onto the road again, heading down to the city. Being quite far away from the garage, where they were living, which was on the other side of the city, the took their time, enjoying the ride as much as they could. After a few minutes, a car pulled up on the side of them. Not sure what they were doing, Gladion just gave them a nod, indicating that whoever was driving should just go ahead. After a minute, the car beside them drove off, pulling in in front of them. The car were black, with black windows as well, so they couldn't see who was inside of it, but didn't really think to much about it, other than it being some sore losers from earlier, wanting a re-race.

With the strangers in front of them, they started to feel a bit uneasy, but the panic started to grow when a hand on the passengers side came to view, holding something that looked like a button. Both Luna and Gladion's expression slowly grew to a panicked one, but before they could react, the person pushed it. At that instance, as they were turning a corner, an explosion were made, making their car flip to the side, and out of the road. Tossing and turning on the hill down beside the road, they did their best to keep themselves steady. Luna got hit on the side of her head, knocking her out, while Gladion were still as awake as he could be in the situation.

The car came to an halt, hitting a tree at the bottom, stopping the tumbling and ended up on the roof. Gladion did as well get his on his head, but were still conscious. The car that were in front of them had stopped and two people from it came down, looking at the wreck and the mess they had made. He could hear them, but didn't understand what they were saying, as they were speaking in Kantonese. Being quite out of it from the hit he had receved, he looked over at Luna, un-conscious and still strapped up in the seat as she was hanging there lifeless.

«Tawagoto! Sore wa jõshi no musumedesu!» one of them said, clarely in a panicked state.

«Damare! Watashitachi ga nani mo iwanainara, watashitachiha basse raremasen!» the other said.

«Un...Koko kara deyou.» one said. The other agreed and with that, they left, as their voices could be heard disappearing into the distance, as well as the car they used sped off.

Once they were gone, Gladion looked over at Luna again. He couldn't see much, as his vision were quite clouded. He undid the seatbelt and hit the floor, cursing as he did and opend the door on his side, crawling out. Laying on the ground a little, trying to clear his head to the best of his ability after a tumble down a steep hill. He inhaled a few times, looking up from were they fell from, and it wasn't far, but far enough to actually kill anyone. 

«Shit...» he muttered, feeling something warm starting to fall down on the side of his head. Feeling where it came from and looking at his hand, seeing that it's blood, he just wiped it off on his jacket. «Luna...» he then muttered, looking around at her again.

Getting up on his feet, he wobbled over to her side as quickly as he could, opening the door to her side, and crawled in, seeing were she got hit. Turning around, laying on his back, he crawled in, reached to undo her belt. It took a few stretches, as he felt very sore, but eventually got it unhooked, catching her so she wouldn't get more hit than she already was. With a few more minutes, he got her out of the wreck, laying her on the ground before feeling for her pulse. 

With a sigh of relief, he hung his head. «Thank God...» he muttered.

His breath had started to become slightly ragged, mostly because of the panic of what had happend, and the relief that them both were actually still alive. Getting up on his feet again, he picked her up, deciding to carry her up to the road and away from the car, knowing that it might as well explode more if they didn't get away from it. It took an hour to get up to the road, as it was hard to find a place that were not as steep, so he could climb up as comfortable as possible. Finding a small space, where cars could pull over to stop, he sat down, placing Luna in his lap as he dug for his phone in his jacket, quickly calling for an ambulance.


	2. New girl on the Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place LONG before chapter one, and the rest of the story will lead up to chapter one as well. :)
> 
> Also! Cars are based on real ones, i just changed their names / model names.  
> In here we are talking about a 1993 Toyota Supra Turbo MK IV (Gladion) & 1997 Mazda RX-7 (Luna)

Gladion have been around the many regions, but eventually settled down in Unova, around the marine in Castelia City in a make-shift garage. At least it became a garage after he moved and got his interest caught into the nightly street races that happend in the city, as well as the outskirts. He had always been somewhat interested in racing, but always thought it had to be on a track, so when got his first glimpse of a race, his interest were hooked. It took a few years to get good and get himself a car that were respectable, both in design and speed, as well as he had to get good. He managed to befriend a few, but they eventually disappeard without any trace, which which were quite common in the race community. They either had to leave alltogether the region, or just try and work themselves up the  _'ranks'_  again. Most ended up leaving the region.

His goal for being around in Unova were to beat the so called  _'king'_ , but the guy were never really around, so it was hard to challenge him. Rumors were also going around that the  _'king'_  were from Sinnoh, but that were never confirmed, nor by him or anyone that personally knew him. Sitting around at his place, he followed the news that were happening around the world. It was usually the same stuff. Terrorists doing whatever, murderes that were loose, kids being kidnapped, and then there was his own family, being praised for their newest technology, which irked him like nothing. Most of the  _'new stuff'_  they kept announcing were ideas he left behind, but put into the car he used for races, getting an more accurate reading on the speed and how much fuel he used and would use. It irritated him to see that they just took the ideas of his and made them their own, but as he wasn't in Alola anymore, he couldn't do much about it.

Sitting on the floor at the second floor, watching the TV while he leaned his back against the edge of the bed, holding a soda bottle, there was unusually a lot about the Kantonese mob, also known as the  _Yakuza_  the past months. Seemd like one of his own had disappeard one way or another, and his people were all over the region, looking for whoever that was. Kantonese people were also scared to meet the people, not knowing what they would do if they met any of them, other than that they might get killed if they didn't like the answer they got.

He scoffed as he reached for the remote, switching the channel to a local one, seeing what were going on in Unova. Sitting at least for another hour, he got up on his feet, sighing softly, and turned off the TV. Taking a sip of the soda, he put it on the railings as he walked over to it, looking down at the place and the current car he had, which needed some more adjustment before it could be deemd  _'race ready'_  in his mind. Currently on 'hand' was the 93 Jotho Supra, with a custom paint job from the previous owner, and a beast of an engine. He knew what he wanted to do with it, as well as the paintjob were more or less done, but didn't want to do that before everything else were fixed and costumized. 

Walking down the stairs and over to the computer in the corner, he found the file for the blueprints he had made after he got it. Being from a family that knew what to with machines, Gladion had always had an interest of taking stuff apart, and make them better for his own use, though, the satisfaction of the engine going on without prying it, and the roar it would give usually gave him goosebumps. He just couldn't get enough and loved every minute of it.

A month back, he put out an application to hire a pair of extra hands to help him to keep improving, as well as hopefully getting a roomie that would help with the expences, even though that wasn't a requirement, as living in the garage were as free as it could get. What he didn't expect were to get an application from a girl from Kanto. He kept looking over it, but hesitated to contact her, feeling like the life he were having as a street racer weren't for a mechanic like her.

_She should just apply for a regular job at a shop._

Putting on the radio, he started to work on the engine on the car again, wanting to see if he could push the limits and get it even faster, without doing to much modification. Nothing fancy of music were on, so when it got cut off by some local news, about the streets getting closed off by people and getting ready for another street race, his interest perked up. Knowing that he didn't have a car for a race, he still decided to go out, taking a look at whoever were going for it as well as if there were new models hanging around the 'main street'. Cleaning himself up, he got ready and left, heading downtown to find a suitable place to stand, hoping to get a glimpse of the cars used in the race.

Getting close to the main street, he could already see that a race were taking place between the massive buildings, as there were a lot of people in the distance, cheering like crazy for whoever that were on the road. Walking closer, he managed to get a quick look at who were racing. Only people that were unusually loud and obnoxious whenever they wanted to prove a point, only to lose the race and become a sore loser. With his hands in his pockets, he continued over to the main street, where cars were parked, people were talking and girls were hanging around. It was quite the sight for whoever that wasn't used to the culture it had became. Turning the corner, he appeared at the street, seeing the crowd and finding his way around, just looking casually.

«Heey~. Isn't it the flowerboi walking around~.»  

Gladion stopped and sighed, looking behind him. «Haan, why are you here? I thought you got banned or something.» he replied in a snarky tone.

«Maybe...But i'm just lingering as usual, ya kno'.» he said, looking around at the girls that passed, licking his lips. «To many fine ladies around here for me to follow the ban, flowerboi.» he added, devouring every girl that passed him.

Gladion just sighed and shaked his head. «I'm surprised they haven't punched you or anything yet.» he said and started to walk off again.

«I'm just good at dodging.» he said, demonstrating his 'dodging skills' as he followed after Gladion. Gladion just shaked his head and rolled his eyes.

Walking to the start line, they kept looking around, as well as Han were cautiously looking for any of the 'bosses' of the area, as he didn't want to be found and thrown out. Haan kept moving to the music that were playing in the background, which were also drowned out by people demonstrating their engines, making them roar and just talking proudly of their 'master pice'. Gladion kept his eyes on the front line, wanting to see who would be next to race, as well as getting ideas for future paint jobs. 

As the crowd started to get more excited, a group of girls started to get loud, tossing insults to a girl that appeard to be alone around these parts, even new for that matter. It seemd like she were just taking the insults, not really listening to what they were saying.

«Yo betch, are ya even listening?» one of the girls snarled at her, her accent unusually thick for being in Castelia City.

«I'm sorry. I don't talk your 'bitch' language.» she just replied, not even looking at her.

The girl and the group just looked at her with their jaws open. It was then one of them suggested to race her and show her how a girl around these parts can handle themselves. Haan were excited to hear that they were talking about a possible race, as it was quite unusual for girls to take part in any of them, as they were usually around to fish in a guy for the night.

The girl were leaning against a car, which would probably be her own. A Kantonese custom Maz RX-7, which was quite rare outside of Kanto and Jotho, so it perked Gladion's interest. The group of girls then went full overboard, challenging her to a race, and the winner would get the losers car, which she agreed to. 

Haan were almost rioting loudly. «I can't believe she accepted it! Look at her rare pice of work! Custom Kantonese Maz RX-7 even! They are SO hard to get by!»

«We'll just see how it goes.» Gladion said. «If she loses, then it's her loss since she did agree to it.» he added. Haan just nodded.

The girl group walked off, finding their racers car, and drove it up to the front line, getting ready. The other girl got into hers, buckling up as she started the engine, it giving off a low, but satisfying roar, which gave Gladion the goosebumps. She rolled her car up one the side of the other, her car being mostly black, with a custom dark blue, with a few tints of purple here and there. The obnoxious girl in the other had her all pink and cute custom car, feeling really proud that she would show off her car. The other just rolled her eyes at the proud expression she gave. 

A guy walked up in between the cars, knocking on the windows on both, gesturing for them to roll them down, which they did. «Alright ladies...Fair play only, right?» he said, looking at them both. They nodded at him. «Alright, good. Everything is allowed, as long as you don't start pushing each other out of the road and so forth.» he added. He kept going on with simple rules, at least until the girl snarled at him to get done, as she just wanted to beat her. He then backed off, and told them to get ready.

The girl in the Maz RX-7 were looking around, and it wasn't long before her and Gladion's eyes met. She smiled softly, giving him a nod as to greet him. He gave a nod back at her, but couldn't really look away after that. Her grey eyes captured him, as well as there was something familiar with her, he just couldn't pin point it. Haan noticed and started to wiggle his eyebrows at him.

«Flowerboi found himself a girl~.» he said, trying to tease him.

«Shut up.» Gladion hissed, giving him a glare. Haan just shrugged, but kept wiggling his eyebrows as he kept teasing him in silence. The girl noticed and just chuckled softly as she sat behind the wheel. 

The guy that went over the 'rules' with them announced that they should get ready to race, starting their engines if they were killed off and buckle up. As well as he started to hype up the crowd, getting them excited for the rare race between girls only, as well as the price that were discussed. The loser have to give the winner their car, which every gasped at when they saw the custom Maz RX-7. It was quite the pretty car, but no one knew what was under that hood, and Gladion surly wanted to know, deciding to seek out the new girl on the block later, after the race, if possible.


	3. The new Roommate

Fireing up the engine on both of the cars, the girl shouted her name to the other, telling her that she better remember her name when she gave up her car. «Lyn is the name...And you better remember it when you lose.» she said, smirking.

«Pleasure.» she just replied, giving her a glare, which Lyn took as a challenge.

She scoffed and puffed her cheek a little. «I'll show you, bitch.» she snarled.

The guy stood on the sideline and waved a small cloth, indicating that they should get ready. Haan and Gladion stood there, watching the two girls get ready to hit the pedal. The guy dropped the cloth, and Lyn hit the speedpedal in a second, but instead of going forward, she was burning rubber on the spot, while the Kantonian went ahead. Lyn cursed and eventually got going. Gladion just shaked his head, knowing what would happen, as well as Haan just stood there, rubbing his hands. As the two stood there, a screen on the nearby building came up, showing a drone shot from above of the race, which was quite common these days, getting everything recorded and uploading it online.

Watching the screen, everyone kept their eyes on the road ahead, noticing a sharp turn, which everyone started to chatter at. Haan started to mutter how the Kantonese girl would make that turn, as he sure knew that Lyn would have the advantage, coming from the city and knowing most of the layout around the place as well. They could see that Lyn started to speed up, catching up to the Kantonese girl, as well as everyone watching knew what the girl were thinking.

«Is she going to drift around the corner?» Haan asked.

«Seems like it. She won't make it though, as her speed is to great.» Gladion replied, watching the screen.

«How come you know that?» Haan asked.

«Sharp turn with high speed like that is a call for disaster. Been there a few times already.» he said, giving the shorter guy a glare.  Haan just nodded.

As Lyn sped up, the kantonian did as well, knowing fully well were the road were going. Going into the turn, Lyn hit the handbreak to late and ended up hitting the lightpost, taking it down. She stopped, and cursed like crazy, as she knew it was already over with that, and the race hadn't even fully started. The kantonian girl hit the handbreak and gracefully slid around the curve, barely hitting Lyn as she came around. Haan gasped, like many others, as that was some perfect drifting skills. The crowd were quite impressed as she took a 180 turn on the road, stopping and facing Lyn.

«Race is over.» Gladion muttered and turned around, starting to walk away. 

«Already!? It just started!» Haan blurted out loudly.

«It's what happens when someone is over their heads when they don't know their opponent.» Gladion added. 

Gladion kept walking off, leaving Haan behind, wanting to take a closer look at the many cars there were around. He could hear Haan in the distance, but kept ignoring him, as he fully knew that he would get distracted by a girl or two passing him, which happend quite quickly, as he didn't hear him call his name anymore. Walking around for a little, the Kantonese girl pulled up, and parked her car before getting out, and which he could fully see her. Other guys around her stopped doing whatever they were doing, looking over at her with big eyes, as she was quite the looker. She stood around her vehicle, checking whatever that was on her phone as she leaned against it on the drivers side. Gladion decided to walk up, hoping to get a look at what's under the hood.

Walking up and standing in front of it, looking at the paintjob that were quite interesting. Dark colors, but there was white speckels across the black surface of it, reminding him of the night sky. «Quite the rare sight.» he started.

She chuckled softly. «Appears so.» she said. «I guess you came up because you want to see what's under the hood. Am i right?»

Gladion just smirked lightly. «Reading my mind.» he muttered softly.

She gave a soft chuckle and snapped her fingers twice, and as she did, a clicking sound could be heard. She put the phone down in her pocket and walked up front, standing beside Gladion as she upend the hood for him to see. When the hood came up he could see the monster of an engine, not even sure how she dared to drive it, knowing how many horsepowers that were in this one.

She noticed the shock on his part and just chuckled, leaning against the car while looking at him, seeing if he would change his expression in one way or another. «I already know it's a monster i have created. But the more, the better in my opinion...Sometimes at least.» she said.

«You buildt this?» he asked when he heard what she said., looking down at the petite female.

«Of course i did. You ain't getting this in a shop, honey.» she murmured.

«How fast from stand point to top speed?»

«Around 10 seconds. Depends on the road sometimes as well.»

«Horsepower?»

«280@6500.»

«Transmission?»

«5S manual.»

«Engine?»

«13B twin.»

Looking down at the engine, he certainly wanted to know more, but couldn't as it wasn't his car, nor would he ever be able to dive into it. The girl were on her phone again, texting someone, but as she did, his phone gave a sound, which perked her interest. Looking at him standing up, digging for his phone in his pocket, she chuckled softly.

«Oh, so you are the one hireing a mechanic around here?» she said, holding up her phone to him, showing his application to hire one.

Holding his phone, not even bothering to look at the message, he looked at her and just nodded. «I do.»

«Why hire someone? If i may ask.» she asked him.

«Better with a second opinion on some cases.» he just replied flatly.

She just nodded, giving off a soft hum as a response. «I can understand that.»

Talking back and forth about it, they came to a conclusion that he would give her a chance. She didn't expect much, as well as living under the same roof were bound to happen. He knew that would be the case, and didn't really mind, but never thought he would give a girl the chance. It did make him a bit uneasy, but decided to go with it, just thinking of her as a sister, if possible. Standing there, just regularly chatting, the girl, Lyn, walked up to her, looking rather furious. She walked right up to the Kantonese girl. She just gave a loopsided smile, knowing what would probably already get down.

Lyn stood there in front of her, almost spitting in her face as he quickly handed over the keys to the car she used. She took them on hand, and gave a nod. «Good race.» she said calmly, taking a firm grip around the keys.

Lyn huffed and turned around, storming off in anger. She gave an amused chuckle and looked over at Gladion. «Shall we?» she said and tossed him the keys. «You'll drive the car over to your place, and i'll follow.»

«By all means.» He said as he grabbed the keys. «If you can keep up that is.» he added.

«Pfft. Try me, honey.» she said, waving her hand at him as she closed the hood of the car and got over to the drivers side, getting in.

Gladion walked off, finding the pink monstrosity that he would be driving. Giving off a soft sigh, he got into the drivers seat and starting up the engine, which was no trouble. The girl came over in her car, stopping a little as she waved for him to get going. He closed the door and blucked up, getting out of the parkingspot, slowly getting out of the street and heading over to the garage that the two will call home for a while, or at least what she would call home while being around. Getting out off the 'main street', he speed up a little, as not to cause the traffic this early to stop. The Kantonese girl followed closely, as he kept an eye on her in the rear mirrow, making sure that she actually did follow after him.

Coming to a stop, she pulled up beside him, rolling down the window. Gladion did the same. «Your name is?» she asked, while they were waiting for the light to go from red to green.

«Gladion.» he flatly replied. «You?»

«Luna.»

He didn't know why, but her name sounded so familiar, though he couldn't remember why. She rolled up the window again, as well as he did once the light turned green. Gladion driving off, while Luna followed closey, as they eventually ended up at the marine, in some abandond building that seemd to be his place. He stopped in front of the door, getting out of the car as Luna pulled the corner, parking beside the pink car she won in one of the shortest and easiest races she had ever been in. Watching him walk over to the garage port, he pushed a button, and it started to move upwards, revealing what was inside.

She didn't expect anything, but found it impressive, considering the 'royal-ish' energy that came from him, it was probably a life for a low-life person. He waved her in as the port were fully open, and she drowe in, parking her car. Turning of the engine, she got out, taking a better look at the place. It was bigger than she expected, with a stair up to a second floor, which is where he probably had his 'apartment'.

Gladion went out to get the pink car in, and quickly parked it beside hers. He killed the engine and got out. «Not the fanciest place, but it works.»

«I'm not complaining. To be honest...It's better than what i actually expected.» she said, and put her keys in her pocket, walking over the pink car, and opend the hood of it. Gladion closed the door of the car, and walked over to the port, closing that before he headed over to her, thinking on getting a look at the engine in the pink monstrosity. As he got over, Luna were already bent over, taking a quick look at everything that she found fixable for a car like it. He got utterly distracted by her rear, which were quite the view from his angle. She kept talking about something, but he didn't catch anything, as he were quite  _busy_  being distracted.

She didn't look back at him, but stood up, closing the hood, as well as it made him snap out of it, gaining quite the red blush on his cheeks. She turned towards him and looked up at the second floor, asking if that's the place were they were going to share as a living space. Gladion just nodded, humming softly in response.

«Show me around, if there is anything to show me that is.» she said, looking around at the place, seeing that there wasn't much.

They walked up the stairs, and he gave her a quick tour of the place. The second floor were just a simple loft with everything. A corner where the kitchen were, a door to a bathroom with a shower, and two sleeping couches, one he used and one for her to use.

«That's about it. You sure you can live in a place like this?» he asked her, hoping for her to just leave again.

«I'll manage.» she replied softly.

«Good.» he just replied quickly to her.

 _What have i gotten myself into now...?_  


	4. Family Aesthetics

After Luna settled in the last evening, both just turned in for the night. Gladion fell as sleep quickly, while Luna kept tossing and turning, as she knew she had to adjust to a new place for a while. At least she had roof over her head for a while, and not sleeping in her car, which she had done the last couple of months. Getting tired of jut tossing and turning in her bed, she got up. She quickly changed out of the PJs she had into something more comfortable, and that she could work in, putting her hair up in a ponytail before as silently as possible, walking downstairs.

Going downstairs, she walked over to her car, getting out a tablet from under the passengers seat, turning it on. The screen turned blue at frist, before a text came up, greeting her. As it was booting up, she took a quick glance at the car she won. She sighed and rolled her eyes. 

_Pink monstrosity...ugh._

Walking over to the drivers seat, she got in, plugging in the tablet in the USB port to do some diagnostics, as well as figuring what system the car were running on. Sitting in the drivers seat, waiting for the diagnostics to get done, she started to feel rather sleepy and started to nod off a couple of times. She sighed and placed the tablet on the dashboard, just trying to wake up a little more, but eventually fell asleep in the seat. Hours passed and Gladion eventually woke up, groaning slightly as he sat up in the bed, running his hand over his face and through his hair. Looking around a little, he was that the extra sleeping couch were being used, and it confused him for a  few seconds before seeing a bag beside it. 

«Right...» he muttered softly and got up, walking over to the bathroom, locking himself in for a quick shower.

As soon as he finished the shower and got dressed, he walked over to the railings, leaning over it and took a look downstairs. Still 3 cars, so at least the girl hasn't left. Standing there, he all of a sudden heard a small crash and a few curses in Kantonese following shortly. Luna had slept in the car, but woke up an hour before Gladion, and just continued were she left off, before she fell asleep. Gladion shaked his head, got off the railings and walked down the stairs, finding her placing a toolbox up on a shelf.

«What happend and what are you doing?» he asked, putting his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

She just turned and gave him a quick glare before reaching for the tablet of hers. «Working on the pink monstrosity...Though, the 'name' is growing on me.»

«And what do you plan to do with it?» he asked, looking back at the overly pink car, with a lot of girly and cute decals placed on it.

«Well...» she started and walked up to him. «Going to figure out how to crack the system used in it, then figure out all the specs. As well as getting to work on the engine...As it's not on it's full potential.» she said while passing him, taking place in the drivers seat again, and plugged the tablet in teh USB port, and tapping lightly on the screen in the car, as well as the tablet.

«Crack the system used? You are going to hack it?» he asked and walked over, leaning against the vehicle, looking at the tablet, which were showing a lot of tabs that he had no idea were for.

«Of course i'm going to hack it.» she flatly replied.

Looking at the tablet for a few seconds, before looking over at her car on the side. «Did you do that to yours?»

«I did.»

He just nodded. «Right.» he muttered. «How do you even do that? It should be Aether tech, right?» He added, wondering if the system his family were that flawed.

«It is Aether tech, but there are so many loopholes that it's easy bypass them all with a few of the right softwares and programs.» she replied, and looked at him dead in the eye. «And yes, i know that you are an Aether, honey.» she added, looking back on the tablet.

Taken aback, and not sure what to reply, and he didn't really want to say that he was an Aether. «How did you....?» he started, but stopped himself, knowing fully well that he just told her he was.

«Oh, come on. It's not that hard to figure out. Your entire family is a bunch of blondes, and you all have green eyes.» she said in a singsong voice.

«Well shit...» he muttered.

She laughed softly. «Don't you worry, honey. I won't rat you out in the racing community.» she said and gestured for him to move away a little, so she could get out of the drivers side. He moved and just watched her walk up to the front of the car, opening the hood. «Considering that the racing community don't like the Aether family very much.»

«You know about that as well...» he muttered. 

She nodded and hummed softly in response as she placed the tablet on a 'safe spot' on the engine before bending over, looking into it and trying to reach for something in it. Gladion just stood there, watching her from the drivers side, not sure what to do or say. Not saying anything, he just walked upstairs again, getting something to eat while watching her from above, do whatever she wanted, as well as observing what she were doing, seeing if she were any good at all. Luna kept being hunched over the engine, typing into the tablet of hers whenever she found something of interest about the machine. After a while, getting slightly over the fact that she knew he was an Aether, he walked down. Luna asked if he could help her out, as it would go quicker that way, with both finishing the car, and getting it ready for the next race, as well as it would be easier to sell it if they wanted to.

While working on it, the two got their hands quite dirty, and Luna decided to have fun with it, by painting two black marks on her cheeks. It was her kind of fun, without harming anyone else with the soot. Gladion just shaked his head while standing beside her. She noticed and smirked at him, giving him a black stripe across his cheek. He just sent her a glare as she did it, which made her laugh.

«Fits you like a glove, honey!» she said, cackling at the expression he made.

After a few hours, they finished up the pink car as much as possible, she asked him if she should take a look at his vehicle, getting it ready for the night if possible. Gladion just nodded and asked her what she wanted to eat, as he would just order some take out, as usual. She just replied that she didn't mind what she ordered, just something that was edible at least. Shrugging, he ordered Sinnoh takeout while watching her go over the engine on his car. At least she knew what she was doing, but he didn't get why she had the tablet with her, as it seemd really annoying to drag that around, just to type in whatever on it once in a while.

Finishing ordering the take out, he walked up to her again, while she was in the passenger seat of his car. «Why do you drag that tablet with you everywhere? What help is that thing?» he asked.

«I'm just putting in the specs of the vehicle, as well as it will give me a good calculation of what's missing, what will make it better for a race, and over all use and durability.» she said, not looking at him.

«You can find that out by just typing in that stuff on that thing?» 

She hummed and nodded. «Yupp. I'm surprised you don't use one.» she said, looking at him in the corner of her eyes.

«Aether tech?» he asked quite harsly.

«Only the base of the program, the rest if mine.» she replied.

«Only the base?»

«Only the base code for the tech Aether are using, as i didn't want everything that your family have put in it, like it's GPS tracker. Fucking annoying thing that shit...» she said, hissing the latter.

Gladion had no idea that there was a GPS tracker in the system, which made him wonder if his mother knew where he was at all times, as well as knowing what he were doing. The thought gave him the shivers. Luna chuckled softly, noticing the uneasyness of his.

«Want me to remove it?» she asked, giving him a look.

«Please do.» he just replied, with a soft smirk on his face. 

Luna nodded and said that she would do that later, after they were done eating, whenever the food came around. Once the delivery guy arrived with the food and then left it, they ate, talking and just asking questions, trying to get to know each other in some way. She got to know that he were from Alola, as she thought the Aether family were from either Unova or Kalos, as well as she chuckled softly at it.

«Why is that funny?» he hissed.

«No, don't me wrong. Just interesting, as i did name my car after the Alolan deity; Lunala.» she just replied, chuckling lightly.

Looking dumbfounded at her. «You named your fucking car?»

«Just the system, as i didn't want the Aether theme and logo to show up whenever i started the engine.» she said, taking a bite of the food. «I can redo the system for your's as well, even naming it for you if you want to. I just feel it makes it more personal.» she added, shugging.

«I'll think about it.» 

Finishing the food, they both got back to work on the vehicle's, taking turns on the two that were going to get worked on. Luna kept pestering him about being careful, as 'she' didn't want his complex to get tarnished by the dirt or anything. He just snarled at her to shut up. She chuckled softly and nodded, waving her hand at him. They didn't go out to the streets that day, just staying put, working on the vehicles until late that night. Gladion didn't see her sleep in the car, which was a blessing in disguise for her, as she didn't want to tell him that she had been sleeping in her car for months, as well as being a runaway from home.


	5. Turning Point

5 months passed, and Luna had been there helping around, as well as they had gotten to know each other quite well. The attitude of them both didn't stop, tossing snarky and sarcastic comments at each other from time to time, which mostly just ended up with one or both of them laugh, knowing how stupid it sounded. They had finished both of the cars, even gotten the paint job done on both, which made the pink car look better, even though that she kept the pink color, it definitly looked better with her design than the previous one. Luna had gotten into the system of his car, getting rid of whatever that were traces of Aether, replacing it with her own, as well as letting him name the system. He didn't name it, so Luna typed in something she found interesting.

It was quite the normal morning for them both. Just lazying around, at least until he got a phonecall from his sister, Lillie. Slightly panicking, he walked out of the garage, leaving Luna behind looking confused while he took the call.

«Lillie...» he said softly as he took the call, turning the corner, being a few meters away from the garage.

«Brother! You still in Unova?» she asked.

«I am...Why?» he replied.

Lillie proceeded to explain that they were on their way to Unova, meeting someone in Nimbasa City, and that their mother demaned him to join. «I'm sure it's about the new connections, and i'm sure it would be of help with you there, knowing that you already is in Unova.»

Gladion sighed. «Why should i join? I'm sure i wouldn't be of any help.»

«I know...I'm just scared if it's just mom trying to find me a boyfriend again...And most of them have been creeps! I can't sit there alone!» Gladion sighed again. «Please...You are free to bring anyone if you want.»

«When is this meeting then?» he asked, not having the heart to leave her be like that, as well as knowing what their mother did to try and 'help' in the strangest ways.

«I don't know...I'll give a text when i know where and when. Okay?» she said before getting interupted by Lusamine, calling her over, as they would be leaving soon.

Gladion caught it and rolled his eyes. «You are leaving to Unova now?»

Lillie gave a nervous chuckle. «Yeah...Soon at least.»

Gladion just sighed. «Right...Let me know at least when it's going on.»

«Thank you, brother!» she said cheerfully, squealing a little.

«No problem.»

The call got cut short, and he just stood there, leaning against the wall and ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. He put the phone back into his pocket and started to walk back to the garage, finding Luna sitting on a chair with the desk in the room, just messing around with a pen as she was looking at some news on the TV that was mounted on the wall. Seeing him walk back in, she just gave him a nod, to which he nodded back at.

Looking over at the TV, seeing that there was some news about the mob in Kanto again. «Anything new about that case.» he asked.

Luna just shaked her head. «Nha. Still the same shit. Kid still be missing and the Yakuza being furious by that.» she said, giving a sigh. «And you? Important call? If i may ask, considering that you left.»

«Just my sister that wants me to join in a meeting in a few days.» he said, getting a chair and sitting down on it next to her, watching the news as well.

«Ah, alright.» she said and nodded.

Sitting there for a while, Luna got up from the chair, and walked upstairs, wanting to fetch herself a soda. Gladion shouted up to her to grab him a drink as well, to which she did while being in the fridge. Taking two bottled down with her, she handed him one as she passed him, sitting down in the chair again. He took it and they both opend it, sitting there just watching the news, only to not find anything that were remotely interesting. At least not for him. Luna found the news about the Yakuza pretty interesting, but didn't show any emotion as of why. Sitting there, sipping on the drinks, they both gave a loud sigh. Not doing much more with the cars, they decided to just take a look around the city, to see if there were anything interesting that had happend. Stumbling upon Haan again in the city were something Gladion didn't want to, but they did anyway.

«Hey hey hey! Flowerboi is here!» he said, waving at the two. «With a girl!» he added.

«Christ sake...» Gladion muttered.

Luna just looked up at Gladion, not really knowing who that is as she haven't met him yet, being around Gladion for 5 months. «And that is...?»

«I'm Haan!» he said.

«An idiot.» Gladion added quickly after Luna.

Haan just looked at him and frowned. «Ha ha, very funny.» he then turned to Luna, smiling widely. «How do you know this flowerboi?» he asked.

«I'm working with him...» she said, rather creeped out as Haan kept leaning in closer to her.

«Working with him? You should be working with me instead!» he said, giving her a suggestive look. «If you know what i mean.» he added, wiggling his eyebrows.

Gladion just cleared his throat, which made Haan back off a little, looking up at the tall blonde. «Get lost, Haan.» Gladion hissed and started to walk off. Luna quickly scooted away and followed him, feeling rather creeped out.

«How did you even meet someone like that?» she asked in a hushed voice when they were a few meters away from him.

«Like many people in my life, he just randomly showed up.» he said.

«Like most people?» she asked, looking confused. Gladion just hummed in response. Luna didn't get it, as it was quite common that people would just 'show up' at some point. Like she did 5 months ago. «So...does that mean you actually don't want me around?»

«I hired you, so why would i not have you around.» he just flatly replied.

«I guess..» she just muttered and shrugged.

Walking around the city until it started to get dark, they wandered into the main racing street, just to see if there were people there already. Haan had followed them, but didn't say anything, as he fully knew that they would ignore him one way or another. Haan was curious to see what relationship they had, and if he actually could make a move on her, which was his intention. Knowing fully well that she won a car months ago, and had been out and about in the streets once in a while, as well as she was Kantonian, being quite excotic considering that she were in Unova. Walking around, Luna decided to head back to the garage.

«I'll be going back. Something i want to try out.» he said and stopped.

Gladion stopped as well, looking at her. «You sure?»

Luna hummed and nodded. «Very much so. And don't you worry~.» she started, giving him a playful wink. «I can handle myself.»

Gladion gave a soft chuckle and smirked at her. «Wouldn't expect anything else.»

Haan heard and turned the corner, thinking that this was his chance to actually talk to her. She said her bye and started to walk back, while Gladion continued to roam the street, just wandering around. Luna passed the corner Haan were standing, and what he had planned were to jump out and just start talking, but once she were alone, her energy just changed, which intimidated him to the point that he just stood his ground. Luna knew he was around, but didn't pay any attention to him as she continued through the streets, finding her way back to the garage.

Gladion kept on walking, just looking around and taking paths he knew he hadn't taken before. Walking down a street, he heard people he knew he had heard before, but didn't want anything to do with them. A gang he passed across the street roared as they cheered before looking over at Gladion, who tried to ignore them.

«Well well...Isn't it the flowerboi from Alola?» Gladion stopped and glanced over at the group. Another blonde walked right up to him, holding a bottle of beer. «Heard you hired a mechanic? A girl even...heh.» he said.

«Chad...What do you want?» he hissed.

«Making sure that you don't  _do_  the girl to hard. I'll at least make sure she knows the next time i see her at the main street.» he added, smirking a little before he took a sip of the beer.

«And why would you think that?» Gladion hissed.

Chad fully knew that Gladion didn't like him, and he used that to his own advantage, by fireing him up. «I have my ways to know that stuff.»

Gladion just hummed softly. «Right...I don't really believe that.» he said and started to walk off. «Now...Excuse me.» he hissed.

«It's rumored that your new mechanic is quite the beauty.» he said.

Gladion stopped, looking back at him, frowning hard. «Can't deny that.» he just flatly replied.

«Knowing that she's just your mechanic, i might as well try and steal her.» he added, smirking mischievously.

«And what's that suppose to mean?» Gladion hissed.

«You are not in a relationship, so if i get her to be my girl...She'll probably quit at your place.» Chad said, his smirk turning into a mischievous grin.

«I doubt she'll quit at my place...but by all means...I won't stop you.»

«Oh, i'm surprised. Really. Interesting...As i would believe that after 5 months, you would have been closer than that.» Chad said, adding a chuckle.

«She's not a thing to be tossed around, nor is she my property. I can't tell her what to do.» Gladion hissed and walked off, feeling quite angered by it.

Chad's friends came walking up to him and they all laughed loudly. Gladion didn't like it, knowing that he had become quite close to her, and did consider her a friend, a bestfriend even. Even for 5 months, he didn't know that he would grew that comfortable with someone on that short amount of time. At least he considered it a short amount of time. After walking further away, turning a few corners, he stopped at an entrance to a park, looking in.

_No way in hell would she go with someone like you, Chad..._

He scoffed and turned, taking a different street back, as he didn't want to meet up with him again. Haan had bumped into Chad after Gladion walked off. Haan didn't like the guy himself, but at least didn't try and pick fights with him. Chad grabbed the guy and held a firm grip around his arm, and told him to listen carefully and do as he were told. Haan just nodded and did as told. After Chad had finished talking to him, Haan hurried off, being quite terrified of the guy.

Gladion eventually got back to the garage at the marine, seeing Luna sitting in her car, messing around with something. It looked like she didn't notice that he were back. Instead of doing anything, he just stood there, watching her do whatever she was doing. Moving closer to the frame of the garage door, leaning against it, he ended up just watching her. She kept on going with whatever, sitting in the drivers seat of her car. Gladion figured that she were probably just adjusting a few things and didn't want to break her consentration. Just watching her, he lightly frowned.

_Do i really....?_


	6. 'First' Meeting

A few days had passed, and Gladion woke up by someone calling him. Sitting up in the bed, he found his phone and took the call. Lillie was on the other end, sounding utterly distressed while talking. He just sighed and lightly groaned, scratching the back of his head while listening to her. He didn't fully wake up until she mentioned that their mother might even had him set up for a 'date' when that meeting were taking place. His eyes grew wide as she said it, and he started to panic for some reason.

«What!?» he snarled. «She's on it again!?» he loudly snarled into the phone. Luna were so tired from last night that she didn't hear him. «Please tell me you are joking!?»

Lillie gave a nervous laugh. «I'm not...Wish i was though...»

Gladion groaned. «God damn it!»

«Sorry brother...» she muttered lightly.

«I'm not mad at you...I just can't believe that she's still doing this...ugh.» he muttered.

«I know...I can't believe it either. But are you coming? If possible, you probably should bring someone with you...Just to make mom stop doing it to you.» Lillie said softly.

«I don't know...» he muttered and looked over at Luna in that instance. «I'll see what i can do. When does the 'meeting' start?»

Lillie were silent for a little, probably checking the calendar on her phone before replying. «In about 5 hours...»

Gladion facepalmed. «Are you serious...?»

Lillie kept apologizing and eventually hung up. Gladion dropped down into the bed again, groaning loudly as he rubbed his face in frustration. Looking up at the ceiling a little, he took another quick look over at Luna as he sat up again.

«Luna!» he called, rather loudly at her. Not getting a response, he called her name louder. «Luna!!» Still no response, and he could feel himself panic even more. He got up from the bed and took a pillow with him, throwing it into her face. «Luna!!!» he snarled as he threw the pillow at her.

She abruptly woke up, holding the pillow tightly as she peeked over it. Not looking happy at him. «What!? I had the best dream ever!!» she snarled.

«Get up! You are coming with me!» he snarled.

She sat up, still holding the pillow tightly against her chest. «What's going on?» he yawned, scratching her head a little, as well as pulling some of her misplaced hairstrands behind her ear.

«Just get up and get dressed!» he hissed as he got into some casual clothes.

«No.» she said. As she said it, he looked over at her, and she clarely could see that he was panicking. 

He walked over to her and firmly grabbed her arms, which took her by surprise and spooked her a little. «You are getting up.» he hissed and pulled her out of her bed, forcing her to stand up.

He let go of her and turned around, cursing and muttering to himself. Luna were utterly confused by it and didn't know what to think of it. Seeing him quite panicked were not fun, and it made her feel quite uneasy. She just kept standing there, at least until he took a glance over at her and got angry that she was not doing anything. She threw the pillow onto her bed and walked towards him, not taking any of the shit right now. She made him back up to his bed and pushed him down, making him sit on the edge.

«I don't have time for this!!» he snarled.

«I have all the time in the world.» she flatly replied. Gladion were about to say something, but she straddled him, sitting on his lap, facing him and placed her index finger on his lips as she met his panicked and wide eyes. «Shush.» she said quite firmly. Gladion swallowed thickly and just looked back at her. «First...Breathe. In...and out...» she said, calmly.

He did inhaled and exhaled, and just then realized that she was sitting on his lap, which made a faint shade of red appear on his cheeks. As she could see that he were calming down, she asked what was going on, and he explained. She was relieved that it was just that, but didn't understand the panic he got himself into.

«I'll help and tag along...Just stop panicking. Ok?» she said, giving him a sweet smile.

«I'll do my best...» he muttered, looking away from her as the blush became slightly more red.

She chuckled softly and got off his lap. She found her jeans and top before walking into the bathroom, getting changed from her PJs. Once she got out again, she threw her PJ on the bed, and put her hair up in a ponytail. Gladion were still quite red, but they got off into the city, as he needed a suit, not wanting to let his family know that he lived the way he did, as well as Luna needed something fancy. They ended up at the shopping district, and parted ways, agreeing on meeting at a certain spot before heading over to the place where the meeting would take place. Walking in different directions, Gladion went to find himself a suit, or at least something that wasn't overly casual. Luna went to do everything else. Fix her hair, get a dress and shoes as well as maybe a purse to match. She didn't know what she wanted, but she knew when she saw it.

Gladion got done rather quickly, and went to the place where he would meet Luna again, which was a cafè in the middle of the shopping district. He found a seat outside, ordered himself a coffee and sat there, waiting while occasionally looking over at the time on his phone, getting more and more panicked as each minute passed, as well as getting irritated. Sitting there, looking quite prim and proper, as well as getting looks from bypassing girls that gave a soft giggle. 

Sitting there, sipping on the coffee, a familer voice appeard behind him. «Why, hello again flowerboi.» he said and walked past him, taking the seat in front of mine.

«Chad...» Gladion muttered silently to himself. «What do you want?» he hissed at him.

«Oh you know what i want.» he said, looking him down. «Had no idea that you could actually dress properly.»

«Someone has to know at least.» Gladion flatly replied, clarely throwing an insult at him.

Chad frowned and scoffed. «Tch...Whatever. Where's your girl?»

«None of your business.» Gladion hissed back, taking another sip of the coffee.

The two men kept going on like that, inulting each other without going into a full fist fight. It took an hour with them sitting there, being snarky with each other, as well as Luna got done, and were approaching the two, but slowed down when she heard the other guy in front of Gladion talk about her like she was a thing, which Gladion kept dismissing whatever he said. She kept slowly walking over, not wanting to interupt as well as catching whatever he would be saying.

The two didn't notice her walk up, as they were quite busy being snarky at each other. «Beside, i'm sure i'll convince her sometime anyway to just leave you behind.» Chad said.

«How will you do that?» she asked as she walked up behind him. Gladion saw her and just looked at her with big eyes, as well as a blus appeard on his cheeks.

«Oh, you know...» he started and realized that it wasn't Gladion's voice. He looked behind him and saw her. «Oh...heheh. There you are...» he said, trying to sound calm, though his laughter were sounding quite nervous.

She passed him, giving him a glare as she did. She stopped beside Gladion. «Ready to leave whenever you are.» she said sweetly to him.

«Been ready for a while.» he muttered, finishing the cup of coffee and got up from the chair. Gladion fixed his jacket and extended his arm to her. «Shall we?» he said softly.

«By all means.» she replied and linked her arm with his. 

Chad just sat there, watching them walk off. He were quite embarrased by what he said, as he didn't know that she were behind him, listening to what he said. Though, he surely wouldn't stop to try and get her to change her mind. Chad kept sitting there, watching them walk off and turn the corner at the end of the street. As the two turned the corner, Gladion glanced down at her from the corner of his eyes. She were wearing a black cocktail dress, which sat on her just right, enhancing her soft curves. 

He cleared his throat, looking forward and away from her. «You took your sweet time.»

«What did you expect? Girls needs their time~.» she said sweetly. «Looking sharp yourself, honey~.» she added.

Walking over to the place, which Gladion told her would be a resturant, as well as giving her a few 'rules', as he didn't want embarrass themselves in front of his  _luxurious_  family. She just nodded and agreed, and told him that she would behave, and not talk out of turn. 

«I'll be nice. Don't you worry~.» she said and patted his arm lightly.

«You better be.» he lightly hissed at her, not looking at her as he were blushing quite hard.

Finding their way to the resturant, and walking in, the host guided them to a private room, where Lillie and Lusamine would be sitting, waiting for him and the person who they were going to meet. The two walked in, seeing the two other blondes sitting there, waiting, They were both surprised to see Gladion with someone, as he would usually just come by himself. They both looked at her as Gladion took the seat beside Lillie, and her beside him.

«Oh...Umm...Hi.» Lillie muttered softly, forcing a smile.

Luna just smiled sweetly back. «Hi.» 

Lillie intriduced herself, as well as Lusamine did. They started up to chat casually, asking Luna were she met Gladion, which Luna just replied to, without giving out details of them working together in the street race community, earning their livelyhood from that. Luna didn't say anything about herself that Gladion didn't know, and kept her replies short. Gladion just sat there, listening to them chat away. Lillie then turned towards Gladion.

«I know Luna already said that you met through work, but i'm curious on how you saw it.» Lillie asked him, wanting to, at least try, and pry something out if she could.

«It's what Luna said. Nothing more fancy to that story.» he flatly replied, not wanting to go into full detail, or even imply that they were a couple.

Chatting more, and Lillie trying to get something more out of him, but eventually gave up, as well as the door opend, and an older guy walked in, alongside with another, who probably where his son. Luna and the man locked eyes, as they clarely knew each other. He cleared his throat, starting to feel quite nervous as she were there, as whatever he would say could backfire sometime in the future, so he figured he better be careful.

They all greeted him and Lusamine started right away with talking business. Lillie and Gladion, along side Luna were just sitting there, listening and adding a reply once in a while. Luna kept having a serious glare at him, reminding him that he should be careful.  


	7. Hidden History

The meeting started quickly, but the older man were quite nervous, and Lusamine thought it was because of Gladion, as she fully knew that he would occasionally send glares to control the situation and the direction of where the meeting were going. She sighed and excused herself, telling Lillie and Gladion to join her, as she needed to talk to them a little. The two siblings didn't know why and just exchanged looks before getting of their seats, following her out of the room. Once they were out of the room, the older man and his son sat there, looking at each other and shrugging a little before looking over at Luna, who sat opposite of him.

Speaking in Kantonese, the man started to talk to her. «It's been a while, young lady.»

Luna shot her eyes up at him, to the point that he flinched. «It's been a while indeed.»

Swallowing thickly. «How's your family?»

She sat back in the chair, crossing her legs and reached for the glass with champange. «Good as far as i know.»

He nodded, thinking hard about what to say. «Seems like your father is quite angry, am i right.»

«That's none of your business.» she replied coldly, taking a sip of the champange.

«Does he even know that you are in Unova?» he then asked. 

As he asked that, she planted the heel of her pumps into his foot, making him flinch and whine lightly. His son just looked at them, not understanding what they were saying, as he had been living in Unova all his life. 

Luna just smiled softly to them both. «You saying anything about me being in Unova to my father, i'll sure find you. And that's a promise i can make.» she said coldly, digging her heel a little more into his foot.

He nodded. «I won't say anything.» he muttered, clarely nervous.

«Good....Now...» she started, still having the heel on his foot. «I don't care what business you have with these people, but i do hope it's nothing too bad.»

«Nothing to bad. You have my word on it.» he muttered.

She just hummed softly in response, putting the glass down on the table again. «Good.» she just replied.

They had been talking in Kantonese, so it was only the two of them that knew what was said. The door then opend, and she quickly removed her heel from his foot, getting a little more comfortable in the chair she was sitting in, as well as the man cleared his throat, fixing his tie slightly. His son were just as confused, but seeing that the two went back to normal, he didn't think much more of it. Lusamine and Lillie walked in first, followed by Gladion, who gave a silent sigh and shaked his head. Lusamine apologized for leaving, and everything should be fine, which he just gave a soft laugh at, telling that it was fine.

The  meeting went on, and they eventually ordered some food, along with more drinks. As they ordered, and waited, the man then looked at Gladion. «You don't need to answer this, young man, but i'm curious...» he started, not looking at Luna. «When and how did you meet this young lady?»

«Why asking?» he asked. Lillie and Lusamine were quite interested to know as well, beside that they had already heard it.

«Oh, i'm curious. Nothing bad by being that i hope.» he replied, swallowing thickly as he glanced quickly over at Luna.

«We met through work, and one thing lead to another.» he replied, trying to remain calm. He fully knew that the thought of them not being a couple were thrown out the window, so he started to just go with what they all where thinking, just hoping that they wouldn't ask for to much.

He nodded, choosing his words carefully. «Ah, i see. What do you work with, young lady?» he asked, hoping that Luna wouldn't mind him asking, as well as whatever she said were would be fine.

Luna just smiled softly. «Just working with selling fancy sports cars. Custom ones at times as well.» she replied. It wasn't a complete lie, but knowing that his family didn't know what he was doing, it was as close to the truth it could get.

«You do that? Wow...» Lillie muttered quite impressed. «But...How did you meet? Clarely not  _just_  like that.» she said.

Gladion's heart jumped up to his throat when she reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers while smiling softly to the others. «He was having a meeting with one of my bosses, and...» she said, looking at Gladion, who clarely were slightly panicked as he looked back at her. «...Like he said, one thing lead to another.» she added, smiling softly. She looked back at Lillie, giving a sheepish smile. «He just caught my eye.» she said, followed by a soft giggle.

Figuring that he should just play along, he nodded, giving a soft smile. «True.» he just replied. Clarely not able to hide the massive blush on his face, he did his best to keep calm, despite his heart racing like crazy. 

Lillie giggled softly, knowing exsactily what she were talking about, as well as Lusamine just smiled softly. The man and his son just nodded, not sure if she were telling the truth or not. Lusamine shifted her position and continued to talk to him about the important stuff that they were suppose to discuss. They kept discussing it, Lillie decided to strike up a conversation with the other man, who were his son. Hoping that the time would pass faster if she talked to someone. She did add Luna and Gladion into the conversation, while they were still having their fingers intertwined.

Listening to her talk with Lillie made his head go slightly blank, focusing on her hand in his. Her hand were so small compared to his, so soft and delicate. Without him thinking over it, he tightend the grip lightly. Luna got a bit surprised by it, but didn't mind it and just let him. The food eventually arrived, and he let go of her hand, to his own surprise made him a little upset. After they all finished the food, it was getting late, so Lusamine cut the meeting and decided to think about the offer that the man gave her, promising him that she would get back to him whenever she could.

Finishing the meeting, they all said their goodbyes and left the resturant. The man and his son were looking happy with the outcome, but kept a close eye on Luna the whole evening, at least the business man did, knowing fully well who she was. Standing outside, feeling the pretty chilly night slowly creeping on, Lillie and Lusamine hurried back to the hotel they were staying at. Gladion and Luna walked in the opposite direction, into the shopping district, knowing it was the shortest way to the marine. 

Walking through the streets, Luna kept her hands crossed across her waist, feeling the cold and regretting not getting a coat earlier, but she didn't know it would run this late. Gladion saw that she were starting to shiver and took off his jacket, putting it over her sholders. She looked up at him in surprise, only to see him looking straight ahead.

«Thank you~.» she said softly, a soft blush appearing on her cheeks as she put it on fully.

«Don't mention it.» he replied.

«What was that meeting actually about?» she asked.

Gladion just shaked his head. «I don't really know...Didn't really listen.»

Luna chuckled softly. «Is that so?»

«It's none of my business...» he muttered.

«For the time being that is.» she added.

«I'm not planning to take over the family business...Don't even want to.» he said and put his hands in the pockets.

Luna just nodded and chuckled softly. «Alright.» she softly replied, not wanting to pry on it, as it was none of her business.

With his jacket on, she just linked her arm with his. His heart skipped a beat as she did and the blush reappeard on his cheeks again. There were a lot of gangs around the street, as well as the races could be heard happening in the distance. After getting through the shopping district, Luna stopped, still holding onto him.

«What?» he asked, looking at her.

«Just wait a little...» she muttered, taking off the pumps she were wearing. With a sigh of relief, she smiled softly. «Alright. Done.»

Looking at her as she all of a sudden became shorter again, he didn't know how to react, other than to blush more. «Why did you even wear high heels when you know you'll hurt yourself.» he said.

They started to walk again, with her still having her arm linked with his, and holding her shoes with her other. «Because it's classy?» she just replied.

«Right...» he just muttered. «You girls are just weird sometimes...»

«Of course we are~.» she just replied in a singsong voice. Gladion just huffed softly as a response, and Luna chuckled softly.

Getting out of the shopping district, heading towards the marine, there were a lot of gangs hanging around, doing whatever of cat-calls towards Luna, which were quite uncomfortable for her, and annoying to him. Not wanting to comfront any of them, they ignored them to the best of their abilities. Only to stumble upon Haan, who where wobbling around, really drunk. Ignoring him as the passed him, he latched on, following them and trying to get their attention. In the end, Gladion got irritated and stopped, turning towards the drunk male.

«Go home, Haan...You are drunk.» he hissed. Haan kept sprouting nonsense, as well as it was hard to even figure out what he were saying.

Ignoring him more, they kept on going, eventually getting over to the garage, getting inside. Haan kept following them all the way, not letting them out of his sight as he kept wobbling after them. They got in, and he just followed after them. Just letting him follow them, they didn't do much, other than to get changed into their PJs, as it was late, and they wanted to just head to bed as quickly as possible. It took a while, and as Haan were downstairs, laying on the ground as he had fallen over, sleeping on the spot. They both sighed and just headed to bed, thinking that Haan would probably just stay where he fell asleep.

After around 2 hours, Gladion didn't manage to fall asleep and sat up in the bed, looking over at where Luna would be sleeping, only to find her sitting on the floor, looking rather furious. Haan had found his way up to the loft and wobbled over to her bed and dumped himself ontop of her, and she were almost asleep when he did. When Gladion saw her on the floor, she had just recentily managed to get out from the bed and the grip he used around her duvet. Looking at Haan, he were surprised that he didn't hear him come up the stairs.

«Why are you sitting the floor?» he asked Luna in a hushed voice.

She just slowly turned towards him, not looking happy. «Where else is there for me to be...?» she muttered to him in a hushed tone. She kept looking over at him and got up from the floor, walking over. «Scoot over.» she said, quite harshly.

«What?» he just muttered. 

Luna just gestured for him to move away a little. «Deal with it...I'm sleeping here.» she added.

Not really wanting to fight, he just scooted over. As he did, Luna got in the bed and quickly laid down, pulling the covers over her while having her back against him. Gladion just sat there, now being a blushing mess and not sure how he'll even manage to fall asleep with her right beside him. Luna fell asleep quickly, as she were quite tired from a long day with talking and just generally listening to things she probably didn't have any interest in. Gladion took a quick look over at Haan, who where muttering in his sleep and pulled the duvet tighter to himself.

With a sigh, Gladion eventually laid down on his back. Looking up at the ceiling a little, he turned to look at Luna, who were sleeping peacefully. He swallowed thickly and turned his back at her, planning to at least try and get some sleep, ignoring the nervousness he felt while she were this close. A yawn escaped him, and his eyes slowly grew heavy, in a few minutes, he were sleeping peacefully.


	8. Head Start

While sleeping, Haan woke up, really hungover and having a bad headache. Sitting up in the bed he were sleeping in, he groaned loudly. Sitting there, he looked around, not seeing anything familiar, at least not until he saw the other two sleeping. Not sure what he actually saw, he got up from the bed, slowly and silently walking over, being curious. Standing on the edge of the bed, he saw the two, sleeping soundly. Gladion had in his sleep wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, nuzzling into her neck, which Haan found very interesting, knowing that Gladion were quite private about himself.

Coming to remember what Chad had said a some days ago, Haan found his phone and quickly snapped a photo of the two. Not wanting to get caught, he hurried down the stairs and left, being quite giggly of what he saw.

«Perfect blackmail...» he muttered to himself as he left.

It was quite the early morning, as the sun had just started to peek over the horizon. Moving across the marine, and into the city, Haan found his way over to his own place, which was in some back street, at the other side of the city. He tried his best to keep himself hidden, knowing fully well that people he know were around still, even though it was early in the morning.

Two hours passed, and Gladion eventually woke up, letting out a soft sigh as he did, blinking a couple of times, looking at the back of Luna's head. The more he stared at the back of her head, the more he woke up and his eyes grew wide. In a flustered state, he almost threw himself out of the bed, muttering a little to himself. She were still sleeping, and didn't notice that he had pulled her close in his sleep, and god forbid if she did, as he would just go and drown. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he shaked his head and ran his hand through his hair. He took a quick look behind him, seeing her and came to remember that Haan were around. With a frown on his face, he looked over at the other bed, finding it empty.

_Well shit...Now he probably saw that..._

He groaned and rubbed his face, his heart racing like nothing. In an attemp to calm himself down, he decided to take a shower and just get up. He found some clothes and got into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. As the door got locked, Luna woke up and sat up, yawning. Hearing the shower turn on, she just kept sitting there, waking up a little more. She inhaled deeply, letting it out with a loud sigh as she looked over at her bed, which was empty. She crawled out of the bed and walked over to grab some of her stuff, planning to get a shower whenever Gladion were done.

**-Time Skip-**

2 weeks had passed, and they were at the main street, watching the races take place, as well as the many fights that were occuring between people. Chad had been trying to get close to Luna, as well as reminding Gladion about the photo of him and Luna weeks back, which Haan had taken and sent off to him one evening while being drunk again. Luna didn't know about it, but knew something ever off, as the way Chad talked to him were quite snarky and would always throw insults, which she didn't appreciate. So whenever he tried to talk her up, she dismissed everything he said, brushing him off, though, it didn't make him stop trying to get her.

Gladion decided to walk around, taking a look around while Luna were just around their cars, making, hanging around and making sure no one really did anything. Chad, of course, were around, and walked right up to her, wanting to talk, and distract her.

«Hey there, Luna. Standing alone again while the flowerboi is away sulking?» he said, leaning up against her car, right beside her.

«Flowerboi is just taking a look around, and i'm sure he'll be back pretty soon.» she replied coldly, not wanting anything to do with the guy. She did also notice that Haan were hiding around a corner, looking rather stressed and scared.

«Ah, i see. Anyway...» he started and shifted his position. «Your car?» he asked.

Luna just sighed. «For the hundered time...Yes, it's my car. I'm pretty sure you have seen it and no, i have not changed it.»

«I just have to be sure.» he said. «The light makes it seem different everytime.»

Luna weren't looking at him, but down on her phone, so he nodded towards someone behind him, and they got around to Gladion's vehicle, placing something under the back of it. Once they were done, Chad just smirked softly, continuing to talk to her, making sure that she had her attention on him and not on the surroundings. Gladion weren't far away, and were on his way back to her, thinking about to just leave the street. Approaching them, he was Chad standing over Luna, chatting her up. Luna weren't taking the bait and he could hear that she dismissed everything he said. 

Chad looked up, seeing him walk over to his car, which was beside hers. «Ah, there's the flowerboi.» he said in quite the teasing tone. «Just the guy i wanted to talk to right now.»

«I have nothing undiscussed with you.» he hissed.

«Just an offer really...» he started.

Gladion crossed his arms, waiting for him to just spit it out. «And the offer is?» he hissed at him.

Chad walked past Luna and stood in front of Gladion. «Letting your girl go, and in return...I'll stop showing myself in front of you.»

«Tch...I have told you that several times. Luna is not my property, she can do whatever she wants.» he added, quite furious.

«I know that. But she just don't want to...So i guess you have to force her.» he said, giving him a mischiveous smirk. 

Luna heard it, and turned out quickly as she put her phone into her pocket. «Excuse me!?» she snarled.

Chad just gave her a wave, as to calm herself down. «I'll put it like this...Let's race...and if i win, she'll have to come with me. And in return....i'll delete this.» he said, waving his phone in his face, making Gladion to remember the photo, which he wanted to get deleted.

Gritting his teeth and scowling at him. «Fine. Just leave me be.» he snarled.

«Good. I'll see you at the starting line.» Chad said, putting his phone away and walked off, finding his car.

Luna just looked over at Gladion, dumbfounded, yet quite furious. «Are you kidding me!? You going to force me to leave if he wins!?» she shouted at him.

«I'm not planning to lose.» he snarled back, getting into his car, starting it up and rolling out.

Luna just stood there, looking at him drive off. «You better not lose, Gladion...» she hissed silently to herself.

Getting to the start line, Chad came up on the side. He gave him a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows, which irritated Gladion like nothing. Luna had found her way to the sideline, watching them get ready, but as she saw a few guys on the opposite side, laughing and chuckling like childeren, Luna got a bad feeling. A guy stood between the cars, going over the route they would be taking, which would have a road going outside of the city for a little. As well as several people decided to join, but had other prized on their mind. After a quick talk about the route and some 'rules', they all got ready.

«You are free to leave right now, flowerboi.» Chad said, giving him a mischievous smirk.

«Tch...You wish.» Gladion snarled, focusing his eyes on the road. 

Chad just shrugged. «Your choice.»

Luna got more worried, seeing the guys, who were now talking to Chad, were quite happy and kept muttering something about 'he's dead meat' and that 'the girl is all yours', which pissed her off. Gladion's frown were quite visible, and it made Chad laugh rather loudly, knowing that he had irked him just right, and knowing that he didn't have a chance were funny to him. Luna didn't like the energy coming from it, but stood there, watching until they all sped off. Once they turned the corner, Luna got over to her car, and got into the drivers seat, starting up the engine and rolled out, over to the startline. She stopped, letting the car still run as the guy walked over to her.

«A bit late to the race, young lady.» he said.

«Just giving them a head start.» she replied, giving him a smirk.

«What prize are you after? If i may ask.» he then asked.

«The money prize, as well as the blonde's car if i win...Considering that i'm letting them have a head start.» she said calmly. She knew something were up, and felt that she needed to get into this, just to be sure that she was wrong.

«Fair enough. And if you lose?» he asked, looking around inside of her car.

«My car is the prize if i lose.» she said.

He nodded in approvement. «It sure is a nice vehicle. I'll agree on that.» he then gave her a nod. «Better get going then, little lady. Or you'll sure be losing.»

She nodded and then sped off herself, gathering speed as she turned the first corner. On the track, Gladion were feeling pretty good about it, not knowing that Chad's people had planted something in the back of his car, and were waiting for the right moment to just throw him off, or were waiting for some sort of a signal from Chad. They had almost gotten half way through the race, and Luna fully knew, but kept her head high as she chased after them, praying that nothing would happen, and if she lost the car, then so be it. They wouldn't be able to use it anyway unless she resetted the entire system, and she sure wasn't going to do that.


	9. Nitro

Chad and Gladion were in the lead, while many of the others that were in the race, were hanging pretty far behind. Luna knew she had a good distance left until she could catch up with them, but she still kept herself behind. Gladion started to get a little further than Chad and were close to turning a corner, which Chad then just gave some hand movement. Gladion noticed it, but didn't think much of it as he kept speeding up and going ahead. Right before he started to turn the car, following the road, the electronics in the car failed, making it impossible to manage the turn. Losing control over the vehicle, Gladion went straight and out of the road. He managed to turn the car, as not to damage it to much as the side hit a nearby tree.

Hitting his head a little, he became slightly light headed as he turned off the engine before taking the keys and get out of the car. «Fuck...!» he snarled and clenched his fist, hitting the roof of the car as he heard the others quickly speed by. 

_Sorry Luna...I'm really sorry..._

Looking at the road, he found his way up, just standing there, watching the back lights diseppear into the distance, which made it even more real for him that he had to tell Luna off, as that was the promise. Luna had heard on the shared radio that one were out of the race, and she figured it was Gladion, and accelerated to get there quickly, luckily, she wasn't far away from the place. Before she was there, she slowed down, making sure she could get a glimpse of who it was on the side of the roar. At the same time, Gladion went back to his car, inspecting it and found something interesting at the back, under it. A small box that was attached, and he were sure that he didn't put it here, nor Luna would do anything of the sorts. Taking it off, he took a closer look, but got interupted by a vehicle getting over, stopping at the side of the road.

The door opend, and a familiar voice cold be heard. «Get in. I don't have time for this.»

He didn't hesitate, and hurried up to the road, getting into the car. «Luna...» he muttered as he closed the door, seeing her looking quite furious. «I'm sorry...» he added.

«Buckle up, flowerboi. I'm not joking around this time.» she hissed. «And i'm not mad at you, don't get me wrong.» she added, getting onto the road again, accelerating fast.

Putting on the seatbelt, he just sat there, holding the box in his hands, looking rather distressed and upset. Looking out of the front window, it didn't really take to long before she managed to catch up with the others, which surprised him, as they should be way ahead. They were headed to a hill, where there were  a lot of turns. Gladion gradually started to get concerned that she wouldn't make the many turns, as she just kept speeding up.

«You won't be able to make it!» he said, gradually saying it louder in a nervous tone as she took the first corner.

As the took it, she pulled the handbreak, turning the wheels in the different direction as she gracefully slid around the corner, and quickly straightend up the vehicle and pulled the handbreak down, continuing without losing any speed. He looked over at her with big eyes, seeing that she was quite consentrated while drifting around the corners, knowing exsactily what she were doing. Seeing her being rather clam, he started to calm down, but were still bugged that he did have to force her to leave. Looking out at the road in front of him, he started to plan what he would be saying, and he didn't like it.

«I'm not leaving.»

He abruptly looked over at her. «A promise is a promise in this business...And you know that.»

«He broke it first.» she said, quickly taking a look at the small box he were still holding.

He didn't know how to reply to that, as it was very much true. Thinking back a little, the hand movement he did might have been the cue for this small box to mess with the system in his car. He didn't know what it was, but from the little she said, it seemd like she knew what it was.

«You know what this is?» he asked, looking out in front of him.

«More or less...I don't know the newer models, but i guess they ain't that different from the older ones.» she replied, and grabbed the handbreak again, drifting around the corner gracefully.

She explained what it was made for, and what people usually used it for, as well as when they started to modify it, it became a thing that weren't allowed to use on a regular basis, as it could mess up the system used in the car to the point it would be hard to recover anything. He got why the thing got banned, and as of why people still used it, as a dirty trick. They were silent as she kept going around the corners, and ended up at the top of the hill, looking down at the road, seeing the others in the distance. Knowing it was a straight road ahead, she accelerated a little. She muttered something in Kantonese, and the screen on the front came on, replying back in Kantonese. There was something on the screen that caught his attention, and made him look at her like she was crazy.

«Nitro!? Are you kidding me!?» he exclaimed to her in surprise.

«Does it look like i'm joking?» she hissed. The screen started to count the precents, taking it's time as it counted from zero up to hundred. It announced the numbers after each 10th were added in Kantonese, which freaked him out.

«You seriously going to use that!? Are you crazy!?»

She just smirked at him. «Born insane, if that helps.» she said, followed by a light chuckle.

_10%...20%...30%...40%...50%..._

Gladion got more nervous as it continued to count, knowing that she surely would as she got herself ready. «You buckled up already? It's going to get  _fast_.» she said.

_60%...70%...80%...90%...100%...Nitro ready~._

Gladion panicked as he heard it, as well as they gradually got closer to the others. Luna just smirked softly, knowing what would happen and she were ready for it. Getting closer to the group, she placed herself in the middle of the road, letting them know that she were in the race as well. Chad were in the front, and could see that there was an extra car behind them. He just laughed, thinking it was Gladion who had managed to get out of the ditch, trying to get back into the race. He pushed a button on his dashboard, signalizing to his folks that Gladion were back on track, and needed a reminder that he were going to lose. Looking in the rear mirror, he expected the car to fall more behind, but it didn't, which made him nervous and surprised.

«Sate sã...Ikimashou.» she said, and flipped open two small covers on her wheel, revealing a button inside each of them. «Kisama...» she muttered.

Gladion brached himself for whatever that would happen, and as she muttered something in Kantonese, she pushed the buttons, and in that instance, the two were pulled back into their seats, accelerating so quickly that the others in front of them had trouble getting out of their way. Chad had to pull over in a hurry as he didn't want to get hit, and barely made it as they passed him. Chad didn't know what to think of the situation as the car passed quickly, and he couldn't see what it looked like either as it diseppeard into the distance in front of them. 

As quickly she got past them all and out of their sight, she removed her thumbs from the buttons, stopping the nitro to flow into the engine, which made it slow down to a 'normal' speed. She said something in Kantonese again, and the system recoginzed what she said, canceling the flow and shutting it down.

«Nitro cancelled.» the artifical voice said in some broken English.

«Hai hai...» she muttered, and shifted gear, getting back on track without losing any speed as a corner came up quickly.

«Fucking daredevil...» he muttered to her.

She laughed lightly. «She-devil, thank you very much~.» she said with a smile across her lips.

Pulling the handbreak, she again drifted around the corner, seeing the city in the distance again. Knowing that the nitro were turned off, he relaxed a little again, but his heart were still racing like crazy and he were still slightly panicked by the situation. The rest of the ride were quite peaceful, getting into the city and seeing the city lights pass, as well as the roads were looking quite empty, expect for a few taxies that were around, doing their job. Cruising around the streets, finding their way to the 'main street' again, they passed the startline, indicating that they won the race. She stopped, letting Gladion off, so he could get around and talk to whoever that kept the prize safe, as Chad had been cheating on purpose. 

«I'll turn the car around, and you go and talk to the guy. Take that box with you. He'll disqualify the idiot if he knows what that box is...which he should know, as he keeps on with 'fair play'.» she said. 

«Right. Don't do anything stupid.» he said and got out of the vehicle.

«That's my line, honey.» she added before he fully walked off.

He walked up to the guy, keeping the bag of cash as Luna drove off a little, turing around the vehicle. As she did, Chad came in a hurry with his car, looking rather proud, but his expression turned from pleasent to horrified when seeing Gladion around. Stopping the car beside him as he talked to the guy, showing him the tiny box he found under his own car, and explaining what happend. Char got out of his vehicle and snarled at the blonde.

«What the fuck!? I perfectly know that you already should be in a ditch on the road!! And i really don't believe that you drove that car that passed me earlier.» he snarled, slamming the door shut to his car and walked over to them.

«Surprise...I guess.» Gladion just replied sarcastically.

The guy Gladion were talking to were listening carefully, and Luna eventually came rolling up, but didn't go out of the car, not yet at least. She wanted to see what would happen, before she revealed herself as the winner, getting the prize. Chad were furious, to the point that some of his friends had to come over to him and hold him back, as he were ready to go into a fist fight whenever with the blonde. As the situation got more heated, Gladion remained as calm as he could.

«You fucker! Accusing me of cheating now? Just because you had to get picked up by someone? I'm impressed by the level of maturity right here...Ha!» he said.

Gladion just shaked his head, and as he did, Luna had gotten out of her vehicle and walked over, which made Chad shut up for once after he arrived. «You should be happy that it wasn't you in that ditch.» she just said to him and turned toward the guy on their side, smiling softly. «Prize please~.» she said in a singsong voice.

He found the bundle of cash and handed it to her. «Here ya go, little lady. Everything should be there. I have counted it all myself, several times.» he said and gave her a nod. «Good race by the way. I was almost sure that you would lose that monster of a car of yours.» he added, pointing over at it.

Luna just chuckled softly. «Same.»

«You bettet your own car for this?» Gladion asked, quite surprised that she would even consider doing that. A vehicle she had used to much time on, and personalized to the point that only she could actually drive it.

«I did.» she replied and took the money, standing there and counting them. He told her the exsact amount, and she counted it as is. Putting it in her pocket, she nodded. «All there. Thank you very much.»

«What? You weren't even in the race!» Chad said, almost shouting it at her.

«In fact...I was. On the plain, you know...before the last turn when you see the city again...» she started, turning towards him, looking him dead in the eye. «I ran right past you, like the cheater you are. And i don't deal well with cheaters.» she added, taking the small box out of Gladion's hands and shoved it onto him.

Chad hesitated, but took it on hand, looking confused. She motioned for Gladion to tag a long, as they had to pick up his car from the ditch before the night were over. The guy just looked at Chad and chuckled softly.

«You just got schooled by the little lady. And trust me, you lost big time.» he said and then pointed at the box Chad were holding. «My folks put cameras all over the place, so i'll sure find out who put that thing on his car. If it's your people, you are in for some big trouble, kid.» he said and walked off, letting Chad just stand there.

Luna got into the drivers seat, and fired up the engine, as well as Gladion got in, and off they went, heading towards the ditch were he ended. Chad got a good look at her car now, and cursed to himself, fully knowing that he lost. Getting more and more angry, he didn't know what to do with himself, so he just got back into his car, throwing the box to the ground, so hard that a couple of small pices flew off of it. He sped off in a hurry, as well as the others in the race came rolling in later, fully knowing that they lost and that there was nothing to gather, so they took the rest of the drive over pretty calmly. Chad were so furious that he didn't know where to go, other than to just go somewhere, out of the city.

_I'll sure show you who i am, and when that happens...You'll sure be mine..._


	10. Black Eye

After the race, Luna drove off with Gladion to get his vehicle before going back to the garage for the night. He had calmed down a lot, but Luna were still quite riled up, as the adrenaline she felt make her shiver lightly, and Gladion noticed it. Debating with himself if he should just keep quiet or try and break the silence with something. Not being able to say anything, he just sat there, looking out of the front, watching the trees in the distance get closer as they approached the country side.  Not really thinking, he finally broke the silence.

«Are you okay?» he asked.

«I am. Why asking?» she replied, keeping her eyes on the road.

«You are shivering...» he muttered softly.

«That's...to be expected really.» she just replied to him, followed by a soft sigh.

«How come?»

She gave a light chuckle. «Wouldn't you be riled up after something like that?» she said, looking over at him real quick, talking about the race and everything that happend before they left the street.

«I guess...Just didn't expect that from you.»

«Oh, there is still a lot you don't know about me, flowerboi.» she said, chuckling.

Gladion just nodded. «I can...sorta understand that. But still...Using Nitro?»

«Heh...Just some Kantonian stuff. It's used a lot in Kanto and it's deemd as a  _must have_  in your car.» she replied, shrugging. «I don't really know how to explain that other than it's hard to let go of Kantonian  _traditions_.» 

Gladion gave a half hearted chuckle. «Maybe. Just don't get caught with it.»

«You think i will get caught with it? Please, honey...have some more trust in me than that.»

Gladion shrugged. «It's not that i don't trust you, believe me on that.»

Changing the subject, she decided to ask him a few things. «Knowing that you are from Alola, how's the race community there?»

«Non existant.» he flatly replied.

«What? Really?» she said, quite shocked by it. 

«Alola is made up by four islands. There's no way there will be any races taking place there, unless they start building brigdes to connect the islands. And i doubt that will happen anytime soon, or in the future anyway.»

«Sorry...Never been in Alola, so i can't really tell....heh.» she muttered timidly.

«That's fine. Didn't expect you to be miss world-wide or something.» he said in a sarcastic tone.

«Pfft...You wish i was, eh?» she said with a smirk across her lips.

A smirk growing on his lips, he couldn't help but to just tease. «Sometimes i do.»

She just shaked her head, and the silence came back, but got quickly interupted by her snorting, which made them both laugh softly. Getting out of the city, and over to the place where Gladion 'crashed'. She stopped the car, and both got out, walking over to the car to see if there was any major damage. Gladion checked the exterior, while Luna got into the drivers seat, making sure that the system were still intact, and that it was possible to drive the car without towing it, as her car wouldn't be able to do that. Gladion walked over to the drivers side, watching her do her magic.

«All good?» she asked him, while doing a final check on the system.

«More or less. A few scratches and a few bumps, but it's to be expected.» he replied.

«Alright.» she muttered softly. «Key please.» she added shortly, holding her hand out to him. He gave her the keys, and she put the key into the keyhole, starting the engine. She made sure to look at the dashboard screen for anything out of the ordinary, which there wasn't. Luna then got out of it. «All good. Let's get home...I'm tired.» she muttered and walked over to her car.

«Same.» he muttered and got into the vehicle.

Luna stood on the outside of the car, making sure that Gladion got up on the road before she got fully into hers. With a little struggle, as the car wasn't made for uneven ground, he go up onto the road. Once he were on the road, she got into hers, and started up the engine, letting him drive off, as she followed shortly. Taking the road outside of the city were the fastest way to get to the marine, were the garage were. They eventually got there, parking inside and closing the garage gate. Luna sat down on the stairs, taking a deep breath and letting it out with a loud sigh. She sat there for a while before muttering that she were just going to head to bed. Getting up on her feet, she turned and walked up, while Gladion just watched her, not saying anything. 

Gladion sighed softly. «Better get prepared then...» he muttered to himself.

**-Night Skip-**

Gladion woke up early as he had some plans for the day that Luna had no idea what was, so he got himself ready and left, leaving a note for Luna to find whenever she woke up. As silently as possible, he rolled out, but came back about thirty minutes later, leaving a bag with stuff and picking up something he forgot before leaving again. His plans for the day were to find Chad, and settle things, once and for all. He didn't write that on the note to Luna, only that he would be gone for a while.

After two more hours, Luna woke up, feeling rather groggy and unwell, feels quite sore and gross. She groaned and sat up in her bed, looking around. She didn't see Gladion anywhere, but noticed the note on the desk beside the stairs. With a sigh, she got up and walked into the bathroom, taking a shower and just getting herself ready for the rest of the day. Getting herself ready and dressed, she put her hair up in a ponytail as she walked over to the desk, seeing the note from Gladion.

_Gone for a while. - Gladion_

She just shrugged and headed downstairs, seeing if there was anything from the leftovers that caught her attention in the fridge, only to see a bag on the table. She walked over and took a look inside, only to find another note, and take out food.

_Hope you are happy with this... - Gladion_

Luna just snorted and laughed. It seemd like Gladion thought that she were going to get her period and had gone out to just stay away from her for the day, as she fully knew that she were quite the irritable one when that was going on. A faint blush appeard on her cheeks as she kept laughing softly. She found it quite funny, yet very sweet of him. She unpacked the bag and took out a noodle take-out box, taking a chair and sat down, starting to eat while listening to the news on the radio, as well as some chatter about silly stuff. Sitting there, eating and taking her time, she started to get bored, and curious as of where Gladion were. She finished eating and went to find her jacket, deciding to take a stroll along the marine, just taking a look at what were going on. Walking out of the garage, she turned the corner, walking off. 

Continuing alongside the many storage buildings, the seagulls were crying loudly, as well as a couple of fishermen that were shouting loudly to the birds, as they were annoying them. Luna just chuckled softly at the sight. Walking around, she kept her eyes out at the sea, but suddently heard a familiar voice and looked up in front of her. She panicked and hid behind some containers.

_Shit...Why are you here!?..._

She peeked around the corner, seeing an older man, accompanied with a younger man, all dressed in facny suits. The older man were quite busy talking with someone, while the younger one were looking rather bored and looked like he wanted to leave. Standing around a little, calming down the sudden panic, she started to silently walk away, not wanting to get seen by any of them. Taking a few looks behind her, making sure that they didn't notice her, she managed to get away. After sneaking away, she got back to the garage, inhaling deeply before letting it out with a sigh of relief. She got inside, took a quick look at the time, showing her that she had been away for a few hours already. Nothing to really do, she decided to clean up her car, as she liked it when it was all shiny and tidy.

A few more hours passed, and it started to get dark. Gladion finally got back, seeing Luna's car standing outside, above a wet spot. Not thinking much of it as he parked and got out of the vehicle, looking around to see if he found her. Not finding her, he walked up the stairs to the loft, not seeing her there either.

«Luna?» he called for her.

Not getting a reply around the place, he walked down again. She was around, he were sure of it since her car were around. Calling her name again, he heard a reply from the outside. Looking out a little, he eventually walked out, looking around.

«Up here you dork.» she said.

Gladion looked up, seeing her head peek out from the roof. Confused he just looked up at her. «What the...? Why are you up there?» he asked. «How did you even get up there...?» he added, muttering it.

«Meteors will happen this night, and i'm going to watch. Screw the races and whatever, i'm staying here.» she said and diseppeard from his sight. She showed her arm to him and pointed to the corner of the place. «Ladder around the corner if you want to join.»

Luna had made herself a nest with bankets and pillows, as she were planning to stay there for a while, and wanted it to be cozy. She could hear Gladion climbing the ladder after a few minutes, probably him debating with himself if he should get up or not. Peeking his head over the edge, he saw the pile of pillows and the many blankets, as well as Luna sitting there, sipping on some hot drink. He got up on the roof and got over to her.

«Why are you even sitting here?» he asked, looking down at her.

«Well...It's the higest place around here, and i don't want to go that far. As well as the view is quite impressive.» she said, pointing in front of her. «Where have you been actually?» she asked softly.

Gladion looked out at the view she pointed at, and were quite impressed himself. «Around. Doing business.» he replied. «Actually...I wanted to ask you something.»

«Oh? Like what? How to PMS? I can tell you all about that. First off....You need cramps...» she started, clarely using a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Gladion scoffed and shaked his head, blushing as he knew what she was talking about. «Yeah...teach me that. Idiot...» he hissed. «I'm talking about drifting.»

She patted the pillows beside her, gesturing for him to sit down. «Drifting eh? You sure you want to know how to do that?» 

Gladion sat down beside her, getting as comfortable as possible. «If you can and want that is. It seems like an useful skill to know.»

«I don't mind. Though it might take a while. Days, weeks...Months...Maybe even years to get it right.» she said, telling the truth about it. «It took me years to get to the point where i'm now.» she added.

«I'm as prepared for that as i can get.»

She chuckled softly and looked over at him, and had to do a double take. «What the fuck? When you did you get the black eye?!» she exclaimed to him, looking shocked at him.

«That's...None of your business.» he muttered, looking away, trying to avoid her gaze.

«Oh...So that 'business' were to punch someone? Like...Chad i guess?» she said, raising an eyebow at him. Gladion didn't say anything, and the silence were the answer she exprected. «Great...Who's the idiot now?»

«Shut up...» he hissed.

«Did you punch him good?» she asked, adverting her gaze out to the horizon again.

The question surprised him, but he just hummed softly, nodding. «I guess he'll be away from the racing community for a while...» he replied.

«Nice.» she just replied, giving him a thumbs up.

Her replies surprised him to the point that he just ended up laughing softly. She looked over at him, not sure what she said that were funny. She asked and he replied that he didn't expect the replied she gave, which he found funny. She just huffed and puffed her cheeks, saying that Chad deserved it, for being the idiot he was, which Gladion just agreed on, nodding lightly.


	11. Rooftop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know that the characters are suppose to be in their 20s. I see Luna as 24, and Gladion as 26. Though, you are free to imagine whatever age you want.

Sitting on the roof, just laughing lightly, the sun started to set in the horizon, making the sky turn in a light orange color. Luna found it funny that he only left to give Chad a beating, but she fully knew that he didn't expect to get him himself, ending up with a black eye. Gladion sat back a little, resting his weight on his elbows as the two kept their eyes on the horizon. Luna kept sitting up, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on top, while her arms were wrapped around them. Luna kept pestering and teasing him about the black eye, knowing that he would take offence to it, which he did, being snarky back. Knowing that it would be a few more hours until the meteors would start showing themselves, Luna decided to get some hot cocoa. She got up and walked to the ladder and started to climb down.

She looked at him before continuing down. «Making some cocoa...You want some?»

Gladion just nodded lightly. «Sure. If you want to share that is.»

She just smirked and climbed down. «I'll think about sharing.» 

Gladion just scoffed. «Of course...» he muttered.

He could hear her laugh lightly as she got to the ground, walking around the corner and inside. It didn't take to long before she made it and poured it into a thermos that was laying around, putting it into a bag alongside with two cups. Gladion kept sitting there, just watching the sun slowly go down in the horizon. He were quite stunned that he haven't been on the roof of the place, knowing that he had been living in this garage for a couple of years already. Not really paying to much attention to it, he fixed the position of the pillows and the blankets, making room for the two and not just a 'single nest' as she had made it to look like. Luna got out and started to climb the ladder again, slowly going up as she held the bag. As she got up, she placed the bag on the edge and climbed the rest, getting over to him and sat down beside him.

«You fixed my nest.» she said to him.

A faint blush appeard on his cheeks. «Is that a problem...» he muttered.

She smiled softly. «I'm not complaining.»

«Sure sounded like it...» he replied.

She poked his cheek. «Everything seems to be so incredibly negative when it comes to you. Lighten up a little, flowerboi.»

«Hard to do, considering what i have been through.» 

She hummed softly. «And what have you been through?» she asked, getting a blanket and wrapping it around her, as she started to find it chilly.

«A lot.» he just replied, not really wanting to talk about it.

She got the message and just shrugged. «Alright...I guess. Keep in mind that it does make me even more curious~.»

«I'm fully aware of that.» he replied flatly.

She just chuckled softly and got one of the cups out of the bag, filling it up with the hot beverage and handed it to him. «Here you go.»

«Thanks.» he said softly, taking it on hand and took a sip.

Luna got herself some of it as well, taking a sip of it as she looked up at the sky, it starting to turn dark, and the stars starting to show, beside a few clouds here and there. Both sitting there, sipping on the cocoa, Gladion occasionally looked over at her from the corner of his eyes. It looked like her eyes were sparkling alongside the stars, her hair gently moving with the soft breeze that were around. He found himself being mesmerized by her. She kept on sipping on the cocoa, looking at the sky with wonder in her eyes, not noticing that Gladion were, more or less, staring at her.

Starting to remember the day she were with him and his family at the meeting, when she intertwined their fingers, on how small her hands were, how soft her skin were and overall how he kinda liked the feeling of it. A deep blush appeard on his face as he looked away from her, gulping down the cocoa and placed the cup beside him, leaning down, resting his weight on his elbows again. They had for the past few months been flirting with each other, but weren't sure if the other part did notice. At least Gladion knew he did, only for the thrill of it. He didn't expect to actually fall for the girl.

Luna finished her cup and put it aside, finding a pillow and put it behind her head as she laid down, watching the sky and pulling the blanket around her more. He looked away from her in a hurry, only for her to notice and smile softly. She reached for his chin, squeezing his cheeks together, making him pout.

«Why the long face?» she asked, chuckling softly.

«Very funny...I'm dying of laughter. Ha ha.» he muttered.

Luna snorted and started to laugh, which just made him softly smile, at least as much as he could until she let go of his face. Rubbing his cheeks a little, he looked down at her, who were still laughing softly. He shifted his position a little, leaning slightly more towards her. His brain short circuited and acted on impulse as he leaned down to her, softly placing his lips onto hers, which took her by surprise, but she leaned into it, letting him do it. Breaking the kiss, their eyes met. 

Gladion's eyes got wide and he became as red as a tomato. «Oh my god...I'm so sorry!» he said in panic, only to get interupted by her.

She grabbed the bangs on the side of his head, pulling him down to her, locking their lips again. Feeling her lips on his own again made him melt into her, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer, leaning more over her. Forgetting that they were there originally to watch the meteors to fall, they got lost in each other, brushing their lips softly. Luna released her grip of his bangs and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her leg moving up to his hip on instinct. Unwrapping his arms slightly from her, breaking the kissing.

«Wanted to do that for a while?» she asked softly.

His cheeks became even more red. «Maybe.» he softly replied to her. 

She giggled softly. «Nothing wrong with that~.» she murmured.

Leaning down, locking their lips again softly, brushing them gently across each other. Gladion started to slip his tongue in between her lips, gently brushing his against hers. The makeout session became quite intense, only to get interupted by some screeching cars in the distance. They broke the kissing, looking into that direction, which was from the city, as well as noticing a few people around the marine, wanting to watch the meteor's as well. A sigh escaped Gladion, and Luna just chuckled softly as he unwrapped his arms, laying down beside her. Luna scooted closer, laying her head on his shoulder. Gladion let her do it, even though it made his heart race like crazy, and were sure she could hear it. Having an arm around her, he gently held her close, while they both just looked up at the sky, watching the stars and the few, first, meteors that started to fall.

Laying there, watching the sky until it got to cold to stay outside anymore, they decided to get inside. Gladion got down the ladder first, standing on the ground as Luna kept throwing down the pillows and the few blankets she had dragged up, before taking the cups and the thermos in the bag, getting down. As she got down, they gathered as much as they could of the blankets and pillows and took it inside, and up to the loft. Placing the stuff away, she looked up at him.

«You alright with that black eye?»

«I'll survive, but i won't be driving for a while, that's for sure.» he replied, muttering it softly.

Luna chuckled softly. «Hai hai~.»

They walked down again, and Luna got into her car, driving it in before he closed the gate behind. She got out, and walked up the stairs, thinking on just getting herself ready to sleep. Gladion got around, turned off the lights and got up to the loft, finding Luna in the bathroom as he stood there. In no rush, he changed into his PJ pants there and got into his bed, just laying there, looking up at the ceiling. The fact that had been kissing were still quite surreal to him, but the soft touch of her lips on his were lingering, and he didn't deny himself that he did want more. Being lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that Luna got out and approached him.

She smirked and crawled up to him, which made him flinch and look up at her as she were straddling him. She reached for his bangs, pushing them away, revealing the black eye he had got himself. «What a day, eh?»

He just smirked back up at her. «Tell me about it.» he murmured, followed by a soft sigh, placing his hands on her thighs.

She leaned down, letting their foreheads touch. As she did, he trailed his hands up from her thighs to her waist, their eyes locked the entire time. Moving his hand up to her cheek, he moved away her bangs before pulling her down, locking their lips again. The kissing got more intense, going from soft and light brushes to adding in some tongue in between. It stopped abruptly when Luna, on accident, placed her hand on his cheeks, and touched the bruise around his eye, making him flinch.

«Ow...» he muttered.

«Oh...Sorry...» she timidly muttered to him, giving him a sheepish smile. 

«It's fine...I got it on my own after all.» he replied.

She gave a soft giggle. «True.» 

She started to crawl off, thinking about going back to the bed she were using. Sitting on the edge, Gladion pulled her down to him. «And where do you think you are going?»

«Uuh...To sleep? I'm sure you don't want me around when sleeping.» she said softly.

«Why are you saying that...?» he muttered softly, nuzzling into her neck.

«I'm sure you didn't sleep well that last time...heh.»

«True...» he started, but paused. Luna pouted a little as she heard it. «It was the best sleep i have had in a while...» he added.

The grip around her were tighter as he said it, and Luna just hummed softly. «Sõdesu ka...» she softly replied, a faint smile on her lips as well as a faint blush on her cheeks.

She gave a sigh and got under the covers with him. He pulled her tightly against him, nuzzling into her neck. Having his arms around her, she placed hers over his, feeling quite cozy as she lightly wiggled her body, which just made him smile, giving her a soft peck on her shoulder. Getting more comfortable, Luna drifted off first. Gladion were feeling a bit sore after earlier when confronting Chad, so it took a while until he drifted off.


	12. Loud Noises

They both woke up the next morning by some loud crashing sounds coming from outside. It made Luna flinch awake, which woke up Gladion as she flinched. Sighing softly, he turned his attention to the railings, looking down at the top of the garage gate, a frown growing on his face. Luna yawned and stretched her arms out in front of her, before turning her head, looking at Gladion as he sat up in the bed, running his hand through his hair, giving a slight groan and he reached for his pants, finding his phone in the pocket. Taking a quick look at the time, he gave another groan.

«5 in the morning...Are you kidding me...» he growled silently. 

Luna gave a soft chuckle, which startled him, abruptly looking back at her. «No rush to get up yet, is there?» she said in a husky voice to him, turning around to face him.

He sighed softly, putting the phone away and laid back down. «Luckily there isn't.»

Luna scooted closer, and as she did, he turned to his side, facing her. Pushing his bangs away, she leaned forward, placing her lips on his softly. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back and put his hand on her waist, running his thumb gently over her skin. Brushing their lips softly against each other, trying to ignore the loud noises coming from the outside. Gladion kept getting annoyed as he broke the kiss, growling lightly to himself. Luna just giggled softly, petting his cheek to get his attention again.

«Ignore the noises...» she murmured.

Gladion sighed softly. «Hard to do, as it's early...»

Luna snorted. «Aww...The princess didn't get her beautysleep?» she said to him, trying to tease.

He just eyed her down, meeting her eyes. She were smirking at him, but she felt she had stepped onto a landmine when he slowly smirked at her, her eyes growing wide at the same time as his smirk grew. «Say that again?» he murmured to her.

«You heard me.» she replied quickly, turning around, her back facing him. 

_Shit...What did i get myself into now?_

Gladion scooted closer to her, sliding his arms around her and pulled her close, making her yelp lightly. Luna just froze, her body tensing up as she were sure he would do something to her. Gladion kept smirking and in a swift movement, rolled over, making her land on her front and him ontop of her back. Unwrapping his arms from her, he found her hands and pulled them up front as he murmured softly into her ear, placing his lips on her lower neck, giving her a few soft pecks. Having his weight on her made it easier for him to notice her breathing pattern, which slowly started to change as he brushed his lips softly across the skin on her neck and shoulders.

Things started to get heated, but the energy between them got ruined when a loud crash were heard, followed by some more loud noises. Both of them looked into the direction where it came from, only for Gladion to groan in annoyance, planting his face in her neck, while she just gave a soft giggle. Giving a sigh, he crawled off of her, getting up from the bed, as he were sure that the noises wouldn't stop for a while either, so there was no point on even trying to sleep more, nor try and  _work up_  Luna, with the noises just ruining the mood. Seeing Gladion walk around the bed, heading towards the little kitchen corner and opend the fridge, pulling out a soda can. 

Luna turned around to her back, sitting up, watching him open the can, gulping down a good portion of it. It was quite apparent that he were annoyed. Sitting in the bed, watching him get more annoyed by the noises as each second went by. She sighed softly, which he heard and looked back at her.

«What?» he lightly hissed at her.

«Came to think of something.» she replied softly, tilting her head at him. «Not sure if you want to listen though.»

«Try me.» he replied flatly, taking another sip of the soda as he walked over, sitting down at the edge of the bed.

«Well...Knowing that i have seen you race, i haven't seen you do any drifting.» she started, resting her index finger on her cheek.

«And..?»

«You want to learn how to drift? Properly i mean.» she added shortly.

«I know the basics, so it shouldn't be to hard to get.» he said, his voice slightly muffled by another loud noise from the outside, which made him growl lightly to himself.

«Oh yes...The  _'basics'_. It's one thing to know the basics of it, but it's a different matter to actually pull it off correctily.» she said, tapping her index finger on her cheek.

Gladion narrowed his eyes a little, thinking about what she just said. «I guess that's true.» he muttered.

«Great! We'll start the training today!» she exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement.

Not to excited about it, thinking that he already knew what he were doing, so it wouldn't take long for him to get it. He thought at least. «Great...» he muttered.

She crawled over to him, standing in the bed, on all four as she grabbed the soda can from his hand, gulping down the rest of it. Gladion got surprised, but seeing her on all four, his eyes went down, ending up on her very visible cleavage. A blush crept on his face as his eyes trailed from her chest area, down her body, feeling his member starting to grow. He cleared his throat and got up, muttering to her that he would take a shower.

«Alright~. Get ready for some drifting~.» she said cheerfully to him as he locked the bathroom door behind him.

As he got in the bathroom, taking a shower, she got up herself, getting herself dressed and quickly grabbed something to eat from the fridge before she walked down to the garage part. His car were very much still beaten up a little, so knowing that they couldn't go for that vehicle, she looked over at the pink car she had been fixing up. Nodding to herself, she figured that it would be the best option for now, at least until they had fixed up his. Getting to work, she started to prepare the vehicle. Working on the vehicle, getting it more or less ready to leave, the time flew for her, not knowing it took Gladion a while to shower. Getting himself dressed and slightly fixing his hair, he found his way downstairs, finding Luna hunched over the car's engine, in a rather  _'suggestive'_  pose in his mind.

Luna were humming softly as Gladion found his way to her side, leaning over to look what she were doing. He fought the blush on his cheeks as he looked over at her. «And what are you doing to this pink monstrosity?»

«Getting it ready for some drifting.» she replied, standing up straight.

«Not using my car?» he asked and moved off the car a little as she closed the hood of the vehicle.

«Well...If you want to beat your car up more, then by all means, let's use yours.» she replied in a sarcastic manner. «It's just practice after all, and this car is just an extra. I'm definitly not lettyin into my personal one..because.. you know...Nitro?»

«Got it.» he muttered back.

She nodded and walked past him, giving him a light pet on his cheek. «Better safe than.»

«By all means. You know more about it than i do...But how hard it drifting anyway? You make it seem to easy.» he said, crossing his arms.

«It took me a while to get it right and time it right.» she replied, getting into the drivers seat, fireing up the engine. «If you are ready, then let's move.»

He nodded and walked over to the garage door, opening it so she could get the vehicle out. As the door started to go up, she started the car and made sure the system used in it were all ready and good to go. Once the door were fully open, he gestured for her to move, which she did and turned the vehicle around, waiting for him to get in. Closing the garage door and approaching the pink vehicle, he got into the passanger seat.

«I'll give you a treat if you get it right.» she softly muttered to him as she started to drive off, heading into the city, and finding the fastest route out to the outskirts, knowing there were more turns and corners for him to practice on there, as well as a few unused fields.

Thinking it would be some cheesy joke or anything else, he just nodded. «Alright. Can't wait.»


	13. Figured it Out

Around 3 months passed since Luna started to train him to get better at drifting, and he slowly improved, but it didn't seem like he took it seriously in the end, getting tired of the same roads and the same route. His driving getting rather stale and he were more or less going on autopilot. For him, there was no goal to reach, being quite competitive, he needed something to work up to. The car being parked at an overview spot, looking over the Castelia City, with Nimbasa City in the other far corner, with it's many rollercoasters and the famous ferris wheel of the place.

«You are getting stale in your driving, Gladion...» Luna muttered, leaning over the railings on the edge.

«Can you blame me? You keep having me go the same roads over and over again.» he replied flatly.

She shaked her head. «I know...But it's for your own safety, really.» she replied, hanging her head a little.

He hummed softly in response, nodding slightly. Looking over the city, they let out a sigh in unison. Luna got up and stretched her back a little, making Gladion look over at her. She crossed her arms, looking rather serious as she kept looking out at the view of the city, humming softly as she were thinking hard about a way to get Gladion more interested in getting the hang of drifting. Gladion just watched her, wondering what she were thinking so hard on. In the end, she just sighed loudly, shaking her head. 

Gladion walked over and behind her, placing his hands on her hips, pulling her close.«Why the long face?» he asked softly, leaning down and gave her a soft kiss on the base of her neck.

She smiled softly, leaning against him. «I don't even know anymore.»

He hummed softly and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling softly into her neck. Luna placed her arms over his, which made him reach for her hands, intertwining their fingers, while still holding around her. She smiled softly, giving a soft giggle as he gave her another kiss on her neck. As he held her tightly, he swayed gently from side to side, which made Luna giggle softly as he placed another kiss on her neck.

«Should we get back. We can't stay here the whole day.» he muttered.

«I guess, but should we take a look at the main street later this evening?» she said.

«Might as well. We haven't been there in a while, and we could see if there is a massive prize to snag.»

«Well...We do need more money after all.» she replied, leaning a little more into him.

Gladion started to move a little backwards, towards the car while still holding around her. Luna giggled softly as they moved backwards, until the hood of the car were behind him, he sat down onto the hood, making her turn around to face him. Gladion pulled her close, making their forheads touch as their eyes met. Before any word were exchanged, he locked his lips with her. Brushing their lips softly together, they got interupted by a car pulling up to the overlook place. They broke the kissing and looked over at the car pulling up, seeing who it was in the car.

Gladion scoffed. «Tch...Chad.» he hissed lightly.

Chad got out of the car, and stood beside it as he looked over at them. «Didn't expect you two to be around here.» he said, smirking.

Luna and Gladion got up on their feet, turning towards him. «What do you want?» Gladion hissed.

«Well ain't you harsh as always flowerboi.» he replied, leaning againt the drivers side of his car. «I'm not here to talk to you.» he added, looking over at Luna.

Luna lightly frowned over at him. «What do you want, Chad. As far as i know, we have nothing to discuss.»

«I believe we do.» he quickly added, grinning. Luna tilted her head slightly, as well as Gladion just looked confused over at him. «We'll talk if you just get into the car.»

Luna looked over at Gladion and nodded. «I won't go anywhere.» she said, walking over to Chad and extended her hand. «Your keys.»

«I ain't giving you my keys.» Chad just told her, shaking his head.

«I ain't going anywhere, knowing that you can just take off at any moment. Now...» she said,  raising her hand more up to his face. «Your keys.»

Chad scoffed and handed her the keys to his car. «Fine. I'll play by your rules for once.»

She turned and tossed the keys over to Gladion, which made Chad panic. Luna then walked over to the passenger side of the car and got it, as well as Chad did, but hesitated. Gladion didn't hear anything from when they started to talk, and couldn't really see anything either since the glass were covered, so outsiders wouldn't be able to look inside. He held the keys tightly as he looked over at the car, making sure that Chad didn't run away with Luna.

Once inside the car, Chad felt really uncomfortable as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. «And what did you want to discuss?»

«I finally figured out who you are.» he started.

As he were about to say something else, Luna didn't hesitate as she grabbed his chin, digging her nails into his cheeks, which made him yelp. «Better be careful then.» she replied, not looking at him. Feeling her nails dig into his face made him just whimper as a reply, swallowing thickly. «Good. Now...You better leave me and Gladion alone...» she hissed, giving him a glare as she tightend the grip on his face.

«Ow ow ow...Alright alright! I'll disappear...Mostly.» he muttered in a slight pain.

«Outstanding.» she said and let go of his face, opening the door and got out. Chad sat there, breathing rather heavily from the scare she gave him. Luna kept the door open to his car as she walked over to Gladion, with a soft smile on her lips. Gladion asked her if everything were fine, which she said it was and asked for the keys. «Thanks for holding onto them for me.» she said softly.

«Not a problem. And what about the idiot?» Gladion asked, giving a light nod towards the car Chad was sitting in.

«We came to an agreement, ain't that a miracle.» she said, followed by a soft giggle.

Gladion chuckled softly. «That's a miracle indeed.» he said, handing the keys over to her.

She nodded and walked over to the drivers side of Chad's car, knocking on the window. Chad rolled it down, not looking to happy as she tossed the keys on him. He snatched them mid-air and watched her walk back to Gladion. He scoffed and leaned over, closing the door on the passenger side before turning the engine on, getting out of the overlook, leaving the two alone again. Chad wasn't to happy, and sure wouldn't do anything that would make him risk his life, but he would definitly do something.

Luna poked Gladion's cheek. «Why don't we go over to Nimbasa City? Taking a 'stroll' there?» she asked.

«Everything to get away from here now?» he asked.

«More or less.» she replied, shrugging. «You drive.» she added, walking past him, her index finger tracing his jawline as she did.

«Alright.» he muttered softly and got over to the drivers side.

They both got in and buckled up, and got out of the overlook, heading towards Nimbasa City. Luna did, for once, give him the challenge to drift on every turn there was over to the next city, which he happily obliged to, as he needed it, getting quite stale with the same turns and corners up to the overlook. Driving through Castelia City, taking a different route over to Nimbasa, they eventually got there, but instead of going into the city, they ended up at the overlook at Nimbasa, seeing over the amusment park, as well as Castelia's lage buildings in the distance. It took the rest of the day, as it ha gotten dark, but Luna were quite impressed, as it seemd that his drift training had paid off somehow.


	14. Heavy 'Drifting'

Once they were at the Nimbasa overlook, they kept sitting in the car, it being dark and quite chilly outside as they arrived there. Gladion were slightly curious as of what she and Chad had been talking about earlier, but since they came to some sort of agreement, he didn't want to bring it up and pry on it. They sat there in silence for a while, at least until Gladion broke the silence between them. 

After sitting in the silence for a while, he leaned over to her, lifting up her chin and towards him as he gave her a soft kiss on her lips.It took her by a slight surprise at first, but she didn't hesitate to kiss back. Soft kisses slowly became deeper, their tongues starting to explore each other more, their tongues brushing gently against eachother. Luna leaned more in, and Gladion's hand moved from her chin to the back of her neck, pulling her closer. With the make out session getting lighter, the kissing broke, and their eyes met.

In a slight desperation, he pulled her closer, only for her to crawl over to him, straddling him as they locked their lips again. His hands on her hips, gently caressing her as he slipped them under her shirt, feeling her soft and silky skin. On pure instinct, she slightly started to grind on him. Breaking the kiss, he trailed his lips down her jawline, down to her neck, nibbling and kissing, running his tongue over her skin lightly as he brushed his teeth over her skin gently. His hot and ragged breath tickling her skin sensually, her breath slowly starting to get heavy. 

His hands feeling her up her sides and back, lifting the shirt up along side. Luna's hands found it's way down to his abdomen, letting one of her hands go under his shirt, feeling him up to his chest, while the other kept lingering on his abdomen, finding it's way to his crotch, rubbing his member gently over his pants. As her hand were gently rubbing his crotch, he huffed lightly as he leaned back a little, looking up at her. The desperation came over them both as they fought with the clothing on each other, undoing each others pants, pulling hers off completely, tossing it to the side, as well as pulling his seat down a little. 

Revealing his hard member, she fished up a condom from the middle part of the car, with a faint blush on both of their cheeks, she ripped it open and put it on him, making his lenght lightly throb by her touch. His hands were lingering on her thighs as she lifted her hips up over him, , pulling her underwear to the side and guided him into her. He didn't let her fully adjust to his size as he forcefully bucked his hips up, pulling her down at him at the same time. He let out a light huff as he felt her tightness around him, as well as she gave a light yelp-like moan as he forced himself into her.

He moved his hands to her rear, groping her a bit roughly as she started to grind on him, helping her. While helping her grind on him, he were lightly bucking his hips up towards her, the grip on her rear became more rough as the pace quickend slowly. Soft moans and heavy breaths were taken as she moved a little, ending up squatting over him, finding it more comfortable, one of her hands on the shoulder of the seat he were sitting on, and the other firmly planted on the roof of the car, keeping herself somewhat sturdy on each thrust he made into her. His hands moved to her hips as he kept pouding into her, speeding up the pace, as well as it got rougher, feeling her inner walls spasm around his length.

Gladion reached up for her cheek, pulling her down to his lips, locking them. As their lips got locked, his hand got down to her hip again, continuing to keep her steady as he thrusted roughly into her. Keeping their lips locked, their tongues roughly wrestling with each other, lightly gasping for air in between the soft moans which broke the kissing at times, only for them to smash their lips onto each other again. The heavy make out session came to a stop when she broke it, both of her hands on the shoulders of the seat, clenching hard as she moaned rather loudly, her inner walls tighting around his lenght, coming to the end of her run. Gladion let out a soft groan as he felt her going tighter around his member, but instead of stopping, he slowed down, drawing out her climax to the max. 

Her inner walls tightly spasming around his lenght made short work on him as he reached the end of his run, letting out a soft groan as he slammed her onto him, feeling his lenght throbbing inside of her, as well as his lower jaw trembling from the intense pleasure he felt. Releasing the tight grip he had on her hip, he wrapped his arms loosly around her, keeping her close while trying to catch his breath. Luna moved her legs, sitting on her knees while he were still inside of her, loosly wrapping her arms around his neck, sitting close and catching her breath. Leaning back a little, their eyes met for a breif second before they locked their lips.

Brushing their lips together for a while, slowly catching their breaths again. Still having a ragged breath as the kissing broke, Luna lifted her hips up, letting him pull out of her. Not moving for a while, they both sat there, being close as their forheads were touching. Looking into each others eyes again, Luna gave a soft smile at him, to which he gave a soft smirk back, leaning in and gave her a few soft kisses. Not saying a word, they decided to head back to Castelia City, and home, thinking that they have had enough interesting stuff happening for a night. Gladion pulled off the rubber and tossed it outside of the car, buttoning up his pants. Luna, at the same time, crawled off of him, getting over to the passenger seat, taking the pants she were wearing and put them on again before sitting down in the seat. 

Gladion fixed the seat, but before starting the engine, he leaned over to her side and reached for her chin, making her look at him as he locked their lips again. The kissing slowly starting to get intense again, but they got interupted by someone knocking on the window of the car. Gladion sighed softly and sat back in his seat, opening the window up, looking at the older man outside.

«Everything alright in there, kids?» the older man asked them, looking inside of the car.

«All good here, officer.» Gladion replied rather flatly. Luna just gave a soft smile and nodded.

«Alright. How long are you staying? It's late and i believe you two have better things to do than stay up late.» he said. He couldn't see Luna and Gladion that well, so he thought that they were students or something similar.

«We were about to leave.» Luna said, trying to sound a bit cheerfully.

The officer nodded. «Alright. Good. Be safe and drive carefully. A lot of people use these roads for racing.» he said and backed up, walking over to his patrol vehicle.

Luna and Gladion nodded, watching him walk away. They looked at each other and just shrugged as Gladion closed the window. He started up the engine, and backed up a little, turning the vehicle around. As they did, they saw the patrol vehicle still standing there, with the officer in it, eating. The two just shrugged and out of politeness, gave the officer a wave. The officer just gave a nod back at them. Knowing that there was a patrol vehicle around, Gladion took it slow back  to Castelia city, not wanting to get a ticket or anything of the sorts. Once inside the city, they could see the main street being unusually lit up, but didn't bother to check it out as they passed, approaching the marine. Driving past the many buildings and containers at the marine, they finally got to the garage. Luna got out and opend the garage door, waiting at the switch until Gladion drive the car in, parking it as she closed it again. 

He got out of the vehicle, seeing that Luna had walked past the car and started to go up the stairs. She slowed down, looking back at him as she stood there, just watching her. «You going to stay there all night?» she asked.

Gladion closed the door of the vehicle. «Didn't plan on that.» he said, smirking at her as he approached the staris.

Luna gave a soft chuckle. «Good to know.» she murmured, continuing up the stairs.

Gladion followed closely, only to get up behind her and pulling her close to him, planting his lips on her shoulders. She giggled softly as he slightly leaned down, picking her up and carried her the few feet over to the bed, throwing her onto it as he crawled over her. Nothing much else were said between them as they kept on going for a while, falling asleep from pure exhaustion after a lot of heavy 'wrestling'.


End file.
